


Further Than the Moon

by velvettgalaxy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvettgalaxy/pseuds/velvettgalaxy
Summary: Seulgi was scared of the universe, because of the vast unknown depths it contained, even though it was her favorite thing ever. But then she met a different galaxy, so far the prettiest one, and she was ready to delve in to reach and conquer its heart.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. When Galaxies Collide

Another day, another fight.

"Wake the fuck up!"

Great, that's the very first thing Seulgi heard when she woke up. Correction: when her friend woke her up. "It's our last first day, I've been calling your for ages now! Get up and ready up for class, we're eating on the way".

"Chill... What time is it?", she slowly got up, while her friend finished a thing or two with her makeup. 

"We have 10 minutes before the bus arrives, otherwise you'll miss your favorite subject. How's that?"

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. Seulgi thought before running to the bathroom, coming back to her closet and grabbing the first piece of clothing she saw.  
The first class of the day was COSMOLOGY. Cosmology.  
Seulgi missing a cosmology class? This would never happen.

She brushed her teeth while peeing, and threw on her clothes. Seungwan was already waiting for her by the door, arms crossed and eyebrows almost glued together. "You're getting wrinkles before your mom. I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"You didn't even brush your hair", she said rolling her eyes and watching Seulgi coming back to the bathroom. "I have a hairbrush with me, brush it while we walk!"

After giving the hairbrush back to Seungwan, Seulgi accepted the snack she was handing her.   
It was Seulgi's idea to stay up late to watch movies together saying it wouldn't be a problem, but Seungwan was the only one who could hear the alarm.

The two girls got to the bus stop right on time. 'Thank God', they both whispered at the same time, Seulgi letting her friend get in first and making an extremely exaggerated reverence to her.

Once she got in, she realized she forgot about something else that Seungwan didn't notice until now. To tie her shoelaces.   
She stumbled and held onto the closest chair, hitting her head against the person occupying that place.

"Ahh, dear Lord...", she heard from the person. It was one of the girls that was at the bus stop with them, and by her side her friend who didn't look so worried about the accident, she was actually holding her laugh.

"I am so sorry." Seulgi said before sitting in the chair next to them, hurrying to tie her shoelaces. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was just an accident. Are you?" the girl asked, turning around to check on her. Seulgi nodded, paying attention to the small eyebrow raise and smile she just got from the girl. "Nice shoes", she pointed and turned back to her friend.

"Seulgi," Seungwan called unbothered, "you forgot to tie up your shoes."

"No shit, Sherlock."

~~~~~

Once they got into their building they took their seats and decided to chat for a while, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Have you seen her around here before?" Seulgi asked, a little bit too curious.

"Not really. But..." she raised her eyebrows to Seulgi, "she left the bus right after us."

Actually, she didn't even see the girl leaving. She decided to head out first, afraid to stumble once again and hit someone else. And she was too shy to stay there for any longer after what happened. "Which means...?"

"Which means that her course has to be something related to the Natural Sciences! Be careful to not hit her again." 

That made Seulgi get excited. She needed to apologize correctly. And she really wanted to see that little smile again, in a better situation next time.

The class started off a little boring with the teacher discussing about how the semester would be and about the class projects and some other stuff Seulgi didn't really pay attention to. The real fun started when the coolest topic was mentioned. 

"The science, the matter of cosmology is new... Of course, we all know there were scientists classifying, naming, measuring stars and our few neighboring planets since a long time ago. But the accuracy with which things were known was so poor, and thinking about the universe as a physical system, as a system to study, not only with physics itself, but with our partners; math and chemistry, to discover from where they came, to where they go, how they start and how they end, it's pretty new for us." _Ah, yes... the good shit... What's better than physics, anyways?_

During lunch break, she got back to her dorm to take her sketchbook with her. She always carries it in her backpack because it's fun to draw random people on campus. She was hoping to find a specific someone around there, and to be lucky enough to capture her face with her pencil.

But her luck wasn't that good today. She only saw the other girl from the bus, but she didn't want to talk to her because: 1. she was laughing at Seulgi back then, 2. she was around her other friends and Seulgi didn't even know her name. But she did see her going inside one of the buildings there, the mathematics one. Could they study together? She was to shy to ask to that tall girl. 

~~~~~

The week went by quickly. The classes where all good (at least for Seulgi), there were no more accidents and she woke up earlier for class much to Seungwan's happiness (but that didn't mean they wouldn't be late because of her).

They have shared the same dorm room since the first day of college and have become close friends ever since. Seulgi's struggle to wake up wasn't something new, and her friend got used to it. But she wanted this year to be perfect, for both of them.

They stopped by the campus library to get some books to study during the weekend. The dorm room desks were too small for them, so they decided to head over to the dormitory's library, where they occupied a table to themselves.

That one girl was sitting just across the hall. Minding her business, focused on a book. And Seulgi couldn't stop staring at her. "I thought that you and I could come here to focus solely on studying, but the only thing I see you're studying is her anatomy. "

"Can you shut up?! She could hear you..." Seulgi got flustered with her friends comment, hiding her face behind her book and pretending to read something really interesting. "And I wasn't checking her out."

"You could go over and talk to her, you know? I bet she doesn't bite." She gestured towards the girl, then placing her face in between her hands to give Seulgi her full attention. She knew her friend, and she knew she was going to say some baby gay stuff.

"Okay, listen." Seulgi said, getting closer to Seungwan. "I only saw her once."

"Okay."

"And I hit her. Accidentally."

"I saw, I was there."

"But she's really pretty."

"I couldn't disagree with that. Go talk to her."

"And what should I tell her?" Seulgi asked, incredulously.

"I don't know????" She lifted up her shoulders and eyebrows. "Maybe apologize? Give her one of your drawings."

"Yes, good idea. You're a very good friend." Seulgi took her sketchbook out of her backpack in search for a cute drawing, she rips out a page filled with detailed drawing of flowers, writing a small message on the back side of the paper. She took a deep breath before getting up. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, I love you too."

As she walked through the hall she felt her body getting heavier, and slower, as if she was traveling at the speed of light and the pretty girl was farther than anything you couldn't quite measure. But she got there, with hands a little sweaty. She stood in front of the light, creating a shadow and taking the girls attention.

"Yes?" She closed her book after marking the page. 

"I hit your head last week. I'm Seulgi."

She bowed shyly and heard a little laugh coming from the other girl. She was shaking her hand in a sign of denial, using her other hand to cover her smile. Seulgi got kind of sad with her gesture, why did she need to cover her smile? "You shouldn't worry about that, it's not hurting anymore. How's your head?"

"It's okay. I just wanted to apologize once again, I should've tied my shoelaces. I was late and forgot about it." 

"And what is it that you're holding?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a drawing, for you. I hope you like flowers." Seulgi handed her the small paper, she held it carefully appreciating the pretty drawing and reading the message on the other side of the paper. Just Seulgi apologizing, again, with her signature on it.

"I certainly do. Thank you." She got up, packing her stuff. Seulgi looked confused at Seungwan, not knowing what to do. "Are you here alone?"

"No, no. I'm with my friend." She pointed at Seungwan, who waved back at them. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, it's getting late. See you around, Seulgi. Thanks again."

She waved goodbye to the both of them, heading out. Seulgi realized that she never got the girls name and calls after her. "Ooooi! What's your name?!" At first she heard a bunch of students telling her to shut up, because she yelled it a bit too loud. But the girl answered with the same tone before walking out of Seulgi's sight.

"Joohyun!"

~~~~~

  
Seulgi went to sleep with butterflies in her stomach that night. She couldn't talk with Joohyun for too long because the girl had to leave, but at least now she knows her name, and knows that they stay in the same dormitory.

She was hoping to see Joohyun around the campus as soon as possible, but just like last week she didn't have that much luck. Fortunately, Seungwan wanted to study at the dorm's library next weekend as well, and Joohyun could be there again.

It was 6:30pm and the other girl didn't arrive yet, so she gave up on waiting, since it was getting late. Last week, Joohyun went back to her room around 6pm last time.

Seungwan closed her book and packed everything, followed by Seulgi. "We should go now." The library was on the 4th floor, their room was at the 5th floor, so they took the stairs.

When Seungwan unlocked the door, another one opened. 

There she was. Joohyun. Wearing grey sweatpants and a black tshirt, she wasn't wearing her glasses this time.  
Seulgi felt her friend nudge her back slightly with her elbow. "What?" she whispered.

"Go talk to her." She hit Seulgi again, who didn't call the other girl, but hurried to get inside their room. "JOOHYUN! How nice to see you! Seulgi, look, Joohyun's room is right beside ours."

 _You're such a good friend. Yes, yes... Go and call her attention to make me flustered._ "Hi, Joohyun... I didn't see you there." Seulgi bowed and leaned her back against the room's door, crossing her arms suggesting that she was mad at Seungwan, she knew that sign.

"I'm Seungwan." She also bowed and lifted her hand to Joohyun, asking for her age. “Ohh, our unnie.”

"It's nice to see you two." She smiled back at them, taking a look at Seulgi, who immediately uncrossed her arms.

"Where are you going now? We’ve never seen you around here before." Seulgi looked at Seungwan, knowing damn well what she was doing, but wondering where it was going to end.

"Oh, I'm always in my room studying and reading. I don't usually go out. And I was going to the cafeteria to buy something to eat."

"No way! I just asked Seulgi to buy some noodles for us too while I shower." With that, Joohyun looked back at Seulgi, who was making a confused face. _You didn't ask me shit_. 

"You want to walk with me, Seulgi?" _Ahh, yes. Seungwan DID ask me to buy noodles at the cafeteria, for sure._

"Y-yes, of course!"

Joohyun started heading to the stairs, and Seulgi took a moment to turn around and wink to her friend, both doing an "okay" sign with their hands.

Joohyun looked cute in her sweatpants and ponytail. She was shorter than Seulgi, and it was even cuter. Her smell was good, but she couldn't identify what it was.

"So, unnie..." Seulgi started, "you went to library last week, but you didn't go today." 

"Last week Sooyoung was showing the campus to a new student she met, and we usually study together in our dorm, so I decided to go there." Joohyun had such a peaceful voice, it was like she was explaining something to a kid.

"You can come study with us next time, if you want... Your friend can come too." She wanted to get to know her better, she was nervous about talking to her, thinking that Joohyun could be annoyed.

"Mhm, let's see." With that, Seulgi was sure that she was annoying the pretty girl. 

"Okay..." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Don't think anything wrong!" Joohyun touched Seulgi's arm, "Sooyoung is just so loud all the time, I don't want there to be any problems."

They arrived at the cafeteria faster than Seulgi imagined. She chose a random noodle and paid. Joohyun was still deciding on what to buy.

Not taking her eyes off of the girl, Seulgi noticed she makes a pouty face when she's focused on something, and would once or twice raise her right eyebrow for no apparent reason. She didn't take long to pick out everything she wanted. "I bought pepero for you, do you like it?" Seulgi smiled and thanked her. She was holding a hot cup of noodles in each hand.

"Here." She put the small box of chocolate sticks inside of Seulgi's pockets, the unexpected proximity made her fluster.

"Ahhh... This hoodie is so warm, let's hurry or I'll melt..."

They chat on the way back about noodles and the snacks that Joohyun bought from the cafeteria. Stopping in front of other girl's door, Seulgi asked for her number.

"Of course, give me your phone, I'll save it." She lifted her hand waiting for it.

"Hmm, it's better if you save mine." Her phone was in her pants pocket, Joohyun already got too close to her reaching for her hoodie's front pocket, and Seulgi didn't have any other excuses for her red cheeks, and she didn't want to bother the other girl, by asking her to hold those hot cups of noodles. "My number is..."

"Done! I sent you a message. I'm going inside now." She said, ready to put her password into the door's keypad lock.

"Okay, me too." 

Seulgi forgot that she was still holding the noodles, and had to kick the door to call for Seungwan's attention.  
As they ate, they talked about the little walk with Joohyun. Once they were done, Seulgi remembered to send her a message.

_**KangSeulgi:** unnie, hi :) _

_**KangSeulgi:** thank you for the pepero, i really love it_

_**Unnie:** no worries! they're my favorite too_

_**Unnie:** thanks again for that drawing you gave me, it's beautiful_

_**Unnie:** goodnight!_

_**KangSeulgi:** see ya, gn :)_


	2. The Sun Behind the Moon

Seulgi was really good at making friends, that's true. She's was a smart and funny girl, and everyone enjoyed being around her. She talks a lot and always has something to say.  
  
But it wasn't like that with Joohyun, at least not in the beginning.  
  
They exchanged some messages, Joohyun was really sweet, and every time her phone showed a new notification, Seungwan would mock her saying it was her crush. "We don't even know each other..."  
  
But Seulgi was always too insecure to say whatever she wanted, afraid of sounding annoying. One was always late, and the other one was always on point. And when they saw each other on campus, they would usually wave and smile, and keep doing their stuff, while Seulgi would still stare for a few seconds at Joohyun talking to her friend.  
  
Even Sooyoung and Yerim had lunch with them a few times, they have now become friends too. Joohyun would eat in five minutes so she could head to the library and study during lunch time.  
  
"Omo~" Sooyoung exclaimed, taking a notebook from her backpack. "Seulgi-yah! Can you take this to Joohyun? I forgot I promised to meet Yerim at lunch today."  
  
"Yes, sure." She said with her mouth full, taking the notebook. Seungwan pointed her chopsticks at her.  
  
"Finish chewing before talking."  
  
Sooyoung said that Joohyun was at the library studying something, as always, and then she headed out to meet Yerim, Seungwan followed her. _Great, I'm going alone to see Joohyun again... and I don't even know how to talk to her._  
  
It didn't take long to Seulgi to find Joohyun there, since it was empty by now, except for them. She had a book in front of her and a pink marker in hand. She was wearing her glasses this time.  
  
"Unnie," Seulgi got close, bowing and giving the notebook to her, "Sooyoung told me to give you this."  
  
"Thanks, Seulgi. She had to hurry to the bathroom, so I gave her my notes." She whispered and Seulgi nodded. "You want to sit with me?"  
  
She shook her hands in denial. "I don't want to bother you."  
  
"You never bother me." _Oh, shit... I'm glad._  
  
Seulgi took a deep breath and nodded in comfort and sat in the chair across the table. Joohyun took her eyes off her book and was about to start a conversation when she noticed that Seulgi was already busy with something too. She had her sketchbook with her, a hand covering the front of it so Joohyun wouldn't be able to see what she was doing.  
  
It was easy and fast for Seulgi to catch details and draw them with no problem, but she wanted to put more effort into this drawing and to make every single line precisely. Not even 1/4 of the drawing was done when they noticed lunch time was over. Joohyun got up and Seulgi closed her sketchbook **_immediately_** and hurried to throw it inside her backpack.  
  
"What were you drawing?" She asked bumping shoulder.  
  
"Nothing special..."  
  
The short time they spend together in the library that day felt good for Seulgi. They didn't chat at all but the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable and she wanted to do it again.  
  
On the next day, she didn't even wait for Seungwan to pack her stuff and leave for lunch break, "Enjoy lunch with Sooyoung and Yerim!" She hurried to grab something to eat fast, as soon as she was done, she ran to the library, looking for Joohyun.  
  
She saw the girl sitting at the same table as the day before. Glasses on and hair in a ponytail this time. "Will need to change that, then." She whispered on her way to Joohyun.  
  
She got surprised when Seulgi joined her, took a chair across the table and opened her sketchbook.  
  
"Seulgi... Hi." She smiled, putting her marker down. "What are you doing here? Did you eat already?" Seulgi nodded.  
  
"I wanted to join you today. Can I?"  
  
"Of course, I'm just studying."  
  
Seulgi brought with her all kinds of pencils she had, a few ink markers and thinner erasers. She wanted to finish her drawing from yesterday, and since she got there earlier she had more time to focus on it.  
  
Usually she would use funny styles to draw people; making disproportionate faces, long noses and big eyes. But for this portrait, she wanted to be perfect, precisely, just like the view she had. _Joohyun is too beautiful, I need to give everything I've got into this drawing._  
  
"Why don't you study like me?" Joohyun called for her attention.  
  
"Hm?" She lifted her head, covering the sketchbook with her arms. "Ahh, unnie... I don't have any trouble learning, I'm okay with everything. Seungwan and I usually study our recent classes on weekends at the library."  
  
"Same with me, but I like to study the lectures beforehand, so when the teacher gives the lecture, I won't have a hard time understanding it"  
  
Seulgi peeked at her book, something about algebra. "So your course is mathematics?"  
  
"Mhm," she drank from her water bottle, "Sooyoung didn't tell you?"  
  
"She talks about everything except college." Both let out a giggle. Sooyoung would talk about anything, really, but when they mentioned 'college' she would make a disappointed face and ask them to talk about something more interesting.  
  
"I know, she doesn't like the course."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hmmm, personal stuff. I won't tell you unless she's okay with it."  
  
Lunch time was over, Joohyun waved goodbye to Seulgi and hurried to the bathroom, while she was still packing her drawing utensils. She would need another day to finish the portrait.  
  
Seungwan and her met on their way to the class. "So... How was your lunch date with her?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" She pouted. "I don't like her, we're not even friends yet."  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"I mean, Sooyoung is closer to us than her, she always eats alone and I want her to be OUR friend too."  
  
Seungwan held her shoulder before the class started, "You're such a good girl, Seulgi."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seulgi enjoyed spending time with Joohyun at the library. I mean, of course she was doing this to get closer to her, and she truly wanted Joohyun to interact with everyone else.  
  
They didn't talk too much there, Seulgi didn't want to bother her studies (and Joohyun didn't want to bother her while she was drawing too), but the silence was quite comfortable. She would ask a few things during the process to chat a little bit. Seulgi would make jokes once in a while, but unfortunately the other girl would always cover her smile when laughing. And that was frustrating.  
  
She finished her drawing, hands all dirty with graphite. "I'm done..." she let out a deep breath.  
  
"You're done with your drawing?" Seulgi took a glance at her and closed the sketchbook. "What now?" she sounded mad.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked with her eyebrows scrunched but giggling nervously, flustered.  
  
"You took days to finish your drawing, won't you let me see your masterpiece? Again?"  
  
"N-no yet. It's not quite done." _Good excuse, Seulgi._  
  
"Then why did you--" she was interrupted by Seulgi, packing her stuff and saying she had to meet with Seungwan before class starts.  
  
"I'm sorry, unnie!" She was already up heading out. "I'll see you tomorrow-- I mean, next week!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand why you don't want to show this to her..." Seungwan said while admiring Seulgi's newest drawing. After class, they were tired from a long day and went straight to their bedrooms, jumping into their beds.  
  
"What would she think if she knew I made a portrait of her?" Seulgi asked, lifting her head up to stare at her friend. She took off her shoes with her feet, tucking herself into bed.  
  
"That you're in love with her?" Seulgi pointed at her. "Which you're not, yeah, I know... But the drawing is still pretty, you know you are talented."  
  
"I know, I know. Thank you."  
  
"If you studied art you would be a successful artist."  
  
"I would work at a comic company, for sure." They giggled. "But, for real, I think we should invite Sooyoung and Joohyun to hangout with us this weekend."  
  
"You don't want to study?" Seungwan closed the sketchbook and threw it onto her friend's bed.  
  
"Geez, be careful... And of course, we can study tomorrow and Sunday morning, then we can hangout with them for lunch."  
  
"You think Joohyun will actually go out? She's always studying, Sooyoung told us."  
  
"Mhm, but I bet Sooyoung can annoy the hell out of her to catch a break for once."  
  
She sent a message to Sooyoung asking her what were her thoughts about going out for lunch, she didn't take too long to answer, agreeing with the idea.  
  
 _ **Sooyoung >:D:** unnieee, i would love to go!  
  
 **Sooyoung >:D: **I'm sure Joohyun will like it too, she likes spending time with you  
  
 **KangSeulgi:** omo~ really?  
  
 **KangSeulgi:** that's good! we don't want her face stuck inside books 24/7  
  
 **Sooyoung >:D:** don't even tell me  
  
 **Sooyoung >:D:** at least she's not addicted to drugs, isn't it? lol_  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Seungwan asked, looking for nice pair of shoes to wear in her closet. Seulgi was standing in front of her mirror, fixing her makeup. "You got everything?"  
  
"Let me see... my wallet, phone, pads just in case, sketchbook and a few pencils. Yep, all done!"  
  
Seungwan handed her the pair of shoes she always wears when they go out. "Why do you always carry your sketchbook, again?"  
  
"To... make sketches... of drawings?"  
  
"But we're going out to eat, you won't have time for that."  
  
"There's always time for art. Let's go, let's go! They said they'll be waiting outside."  
  
They were five minutes late than the combined, Seulgi took a little longer to decide what she would wear, making her friend mad, because she is **_always_** late for something. And now there she is, telling Seungwan to hurry up.  
  
They met with her friends outside, Joohyun was laughing at something Sooyoung told her, and Seulgi was smiling at them not knowing what's so fun. But still, she had a good reason to smile. Yerim was also there, Sooyoung asked if she could invite her and everyone loved the idea.  
  
"Unnie, ahhh... We were waiting here for ages!" She said once she noticed both of them getting closer.  
  
"Why are you blaming me? Seungwan could be the one who delayed us." Seulgi pointed, feeling her friend tapping her back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... let's get going, guys." She led.  
  
They decided to have lunch at the mall and walk around after. The mall was big, they took a while to choose a place to eat at. Everyone already knew what to order, but Seulgi was still confused about it.  
  
"I think I'm ordering japchae..." Seungwan nodded to her friend. "But I also wanted tteokbokki..."  
  
Yerim tickled her. "Come on, Seulgi, just order it already. I'm hungry."  
  
"Unnie, Joohyun ordered tteokbokki, just eat a few bites from her bowl." Sooyoung recommended while lifting her shoulders in a questionable way. "She's okay with that, isn't she?" Seulgi stared back at her, waiting for a positive answer.  
  
"Yes, of course. I don't mind sharing with everyone too." She said nicely, looking around. "I could order a bigger portion."  
  
"Great! Then do it!" Sooyoung exclaimed.  
  
Their order didn't take long to arrive, everyone was eating well. They were so hungry they barely chat, only to praise the food and say something random to each other.  
  
Seulgi was picking another tteokbokki when she got distracted by the way Joohyun ate, frowning and lifting her eyebrows at the delicious food, and let her food slip off of her chopsticks. The youngest of the group laughed at her.  
  
"Be careful..." Joohyun said, picking another tteokbokki to Seulgi. She tried to catch it with her own chopsticks but Joohyun pulled it away. She lifted the food to Seulgi's mouth to feed her. "Aigoo, just eat it."  
  
That came out of the blue, it was unexpected. But she did it though, without thinking twice. She thanked her with her mouth full, making Sooyoung laugh. Joohyun waited for Seulgi to finish chewing so she could feed her another tteokbokki, still looking at her with frowned eyebrows, concerned.  
  
Seulgi, on the other hand, was so flustered she couldn't quite look at her, looking around, switching between other people, the table, and Seungwan, who was making **_that_** face.  
  
"Let's hurry up, girls. I want to go to the book store." She said, drinking the rest of her coca cola. Sooyoung agreed and got up.  
  
"Mhm, and I want to buy a new case for my phone."  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the bookstore, the girls were walking with Seungwan to look for something she needed, when Seulgi noticed Sooyoung was distanced from them, looking at the physics area.  
  
"I'm going with Sooyoung there."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She had a curious look in her eyes, a hopeless but intriguing one. Seulgi remembered what Joohyun said about her friend not being comfortable talking about college, but she still decided to ask her. She approached slowly.  
  
"Ahh, quantum physics books, I love those." Sooyoung closed the booked and turned around. "I don't want to sound rude, I'm asking nicely... Why don't you like college? You look so good doing what you do."  
  
"Yep, I like calculus and everything else." She tapped the table. "But my dream was to be a physics major."  
  
"Why didn't you do it? You're so smart!"  
  
"Thanks, unnie. But my parents business has nothing to do with physics so I had to do what they wanted me to do. It's frustrating to have to do something that you’ve never wanted to do."  
  
"But you can still study physics if you want! You can borrow my books and we can study together, just for fun." She bumped her shoulder against Sooyoung’s and smiled at her.  
  
"That would be nice. I'm also thinking about studying abroad in another state or even country, once I have enough money and improve my English."  
  
"Seungwan could help you with that!"  
  
When she mentioned her, they heard a voice calling, whispering, for them. Her friends were on the other side of the bookstore, Yerim waved at them.  
  
They were standing by a nice bookshelf, with a pretty lamp and a few books placed on it. "Let's go around and take pictures. Seulgi, can you take them for us since you’re great with angles?"  
  
"Of course. My phone or yours?"  
  
Sooyoung was the first, saying she was too pretty and that Seulgi won't have a big trouble capturing good pictures of her. She was indeed good at posing, and every picture came out awesome.  
  
Seungwan was next, it was funny because she got flustered every time she heard a 'click' from Seulgi's phone and started to laugh. But she was photogenic and it went well too. Yerim wanted to take duos pictures with her before doing it by herself. They made funny poses and cute ones too.  
  
Finally, it was Joohyun's turn. She was so shy, not knowing what to do. Sooyoung guided her, telling what poses to do and were to stand, but still she wasn’t as comfortable as everyone else.  
  
"Unnie, just pretend we're not here and do anything, really." Yerim said, she was also with her phone taking pictures of everyone. She was very good at it, even though she would make fun of everyone. She took nice pictures of Seulgi  
  
"Yes, and give us a smile too!" Sooyoung added, and Seulgi agreed.  
  
"Please, I don’t like smiling for pictures." Seulgi felt bad when she heard that, it’s not the first time she says something like that.

"I feel like, when Joohyun tries to hide her smile, it's like a solar eclipse.” She looked at the girls, they were making a confused face. “When she tries to hide it, it's like the moon standing in front of the sun, but you can still see the sunlight behind it. Because it is so pretty and bigger than any insecurity she has.” She explained, hiding her face behind her phone, glad that the other girls were too busy staring at Joohyun for the pictures now. But she did smile, and the pictures were perfect. _Thank God I'm photographing them with my phone too._  
  
Once they were done with everything, they called it a day. It was almost 7pm when they got back to campus. Sooyoung and Yerim wouldn't stop complaining about how tired they were from walking around, they were both resting their heads againts Seungwan's shoulders while walking to the dorm. I mean, kinda. Sooyoung was way taller than Seungwan and she was doing her best to use her as her walking-pillow.  
  
Yerim said goodbye first because her dorm was the farthest away from theirs. Now the four of them walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going straight to bed."  
  
"Don't even think about jumping into your bed with those smelly feet of yours, Seulgi!"  
  
"Ahh, okay... I'm going to go straight in the shower."  
  
Seulgi felt a hand holding her arm. "Seulgi-yah, thanks for today. All your pictures look good, I'm for sure posting them."  
  
"Ahh, no need to thank me for that. Thank you for joining us today." They were now at their corridors dorms. Sooyoung already unlocked it and headed inside to take her shoes off.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow." She caressed her arm. "Bye, Seungwan! Have a good night!" Sooyoung came to the door to wave them goodbye as well, sending kisses with her hand and giggling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seulgi took a quick shower and laid in bed while waiting for Seungwan to shower as well. She unlocked her phone and saw three new notifications from Instagram. The other girls published the pictures from today and tagged everyone in the group.  
  
The tags were by the corner or on books, and the captions were just random quotes. But Joohyun's post got Seulgi's attention. Her username was tagged next to Joohyun's face, and was captioned by two emojis: the sun, and a smiley face. ☀️😆


	3. How Stars Are Born

Since the day at the mall, the girls became closer. Even Joohyun would join the group for lunch sometimes, but once or twice she would rather spend her time at the library to study. But the group didn't feel bothered about it, they knew her, and Seulgi would often join Joohyun for her studies.  
  
"Seulgi?"  
  
"Hm?" She answered, still focused on the shadows of her drawing.  
  
"What are you drawing?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I still don't want to, but I'm almost done for today and..." She felt a soft and wet tissue touching her arm. "Omo, unnie! You could've messed up with my drawing."  
  
"I'm sorry! But your cheek is dirty with your pencil's graphite." She pointed to her own cheek to show her. "Yes, right there. Done. What technique are you using? Can you tell me this at least?"  
  
"I scrape the tip of my pencil with a sharp tool; my stiletto. I put the graphite dust in my sharpener, so that I can close it and save it for later." Joohyun nodded. "I take the dust with a fine brush, test the coloring on another paper and then do the shading on my original drawing."  
  
"If you have a brush to do the job then how come you're all dirty?" She said, taking Seulgi's hands in hers, seeing that the tips of her fingers and also the inside of her hands were all grey. _Joohyun's hands are soft._  
  
"You see, unnie, sometimes you need to use your own hands to do some details."  
  
"But not your cheeks, huh."  
  
"Yeah, not your cheeks."  
  
As soon as she finished her drawing she packed all of her materials and folded her 'test paper' in half.  
  
Seulgi closed her sketchbook and got up looking for the closest trashcan. She saw one by the side of a bookshelf, just three tables away from them. She aimed, like throwing a boomerang, and stopped "You think it will get there?".  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Mhm, and why?"  
  
"Because of the weight of it, Seulgi." Joohyun looked at her, supporting her face with both her hands.  
  
"Aaaaand?" She blinked slowly waiting for an answer that didn’t come. "Gravity and air resistance."  
  
Seulgi threw the paper. It bounced in the air, floated a few centimeters and turned to the side, falling in front of Joohyun, who picked it up and crumbled it into a ball. "Try again."  
  
"Why do you think it will get there now?" Already in position to throw it again, aiming as if she was playing baseball.  
  
"It could get there because of gravity and air resistance, I guess. But I don't think you will make it." Seulgi smirked at her, convinced she was too good to miss the shot. She threw it, only to see it fall a few centimeters away from the trashcan.  
  
"Okay." She threw the paper and the wet tissue inside the trashcan. "It was all a test to see if you knew about these things."  
  
"Are you going to explain the experience now, professor?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well..." Seulgi adjusted her black shirt, buttoning it to the top. "The Air Resistance, it's a force that acts in the opposite direction of the movement of an object. The force is exerted by the air, with the intention of restricting the movement of the object. Depending on the shape of the object, it undergoes a different force, greater or less. The shapes are characterized by a number called 'aerodynamic drag coefficient'. The lower the coefficient, the better the aerodynamics."  
  
Joohyun had her arms a little less tighter paying attention to what she was saying. "So the flat paper had a higher coefficient than the ball paper."  
  
"You're quite right." She forced her formal talk a little bit more. "Let's say, the ball paper could be around 0,50, and the flat paper around 2,00 and something."  
  
"I see, I see... and what about the gravity?" Seulgi sat right next to Joohyun to explain to her about this one.  
  
"Simplifying: gravity is the force of attraction that arises between two bodies simply by their presence at a point in space. It mostly occurs with one body being more attracted than the other, like the Moon is attracted to Earth. But..."  
  
"But?" Seulgi got lost. Joohyun seemed to be so interested in her 'physics class'. She was talking and talking, nonstop, without thinking twice. And now, paying attention to what she was doing, she realized she got lost. She got lost in space. She got lost in her own words. Between paper balls. In Joohyun's eyes.  
  
 _But where am I going?_  
  
"But..." … fortunately, she was once again saved by the bell ring. "I need to go now! And so do you. Our little physics lecture will have to be for another day."  
  
Seulgi was the first to leave the library, not really sure about what happened a few seconds ago. She waved goodbye to Joohyun and headed to her building to look for her bestfriend.  
  
Seungwan and Sooyoung grew tighter on their friendship, the taller one wouldn't let go of her friend and would make dirty jokes just to see flustered expressions on her face. Yerim were also with them most of the time after classes or long breaks, her building was in another section, Fine Arts and Music, and she had her roommate and classmates as well to spend lunch with.  
  
"Seulgi, Hi!" She heard Sooyoung ccallingout to her, walking backwards to her building while waving. Seungwan was with her, she came walking fast to Seulgi. Both of them waved bye when they were together.  
  
"How was studying time with Joohyun?"  
  
"It was good." She said with insecure eyes. "I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I may be catching feelings for Joohyun-unnie."  
  
Seungwan didn't look so surprised when she clicked her tongue before saying something else. "Let's talk about this when we get back to our dormitory."  
  
"Do you really think I can wait that long?"  
  
"Say what, you're thinking about skipping class to talk about your crush?" She looked at her with widened eyes. "Are you crazy? Geez."  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they got to their dormitory Seulgi decided to grab a snack to eat while she waited for Seungwan to shower. She wasn't allowed to jump in bed before changing clothes, anyways. She ate her small portion and picked her pajamas to shower as well.  
  
When she was done, Seungwan was already in bed waiting for Seulgi to tell her about what happened with Joohyun.  
  
"You're telling me you were flirting with Joohyun using physics laws?" She threw her pillow at Seulgi.  
  
"Yah! What do you mean? I didn't even realize what I was doing until she looked me in the eyes. You know, I talk shit every day."  
  
"Yeah, you are a nerd indeed."  
  
"And I didn't say anything stupid. I didn't talk about my feelings. Feelings that I'm not sure about yet." She pointed, lifting her finger to Seungwan who was also pointing something else.  
  
"And, you barely know her." Seulgi opened her mouth. "No, you don't know her. You spend time with her at the library but you only chat. And I'm saying you should know her for real, like for real, before doing anything."  
  
"I know..." She hugged Seungwan's pillow and pouted. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Seungwan sat calmly by her side, "You know how our country's society is, she might be against it, or her family. Don't think about it too much, our last year just started and we need to focus on studying more than ever."  
  
"I know, but I'll let you know if anything changes or if I develop any bigger feelings."  
  
"Mhm," she laid on Seulgi's lap, placing her pillow under her head. "And as your friend..."  
  
"My bestfriend."  
  
"As your bestfriend, I'll do everything to help you with what you need."  
  
"Thanks, Seungwan."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Seulgi's thoughts were everywhere, until she remembered they had a bunch of homework due next week, and it was Thursday. If they had skipped the class from today, they would've missed a lot of stuff.  
  
"Unnie, I forgot." Seulgi looked back at Seungwan, they were now at their desks studying. "Sooyoung asked me for English classes, they won't last too long, about 40 minutes, I think."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I told her to get in touch with you about this."  
  
"Mhm. And she also invited Yerim, so we're starting this Monday at Sooyoung's dormitory."  
  
"What about Joohyun?" Seungwan asked back the same question because she didn't understand at first. "If you're studying at Sooyoung's doorm, is Joohyun joining you guys?"  
  
"Ah, not really... I don't know if she's staying with us or going somewhere else. Let's see."  
  
"Okay, let's see." She had something in mind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Monday came and the morning classes were fine, Seulgi had her perfect cosmology class and she was in a good mood. At lunch, Joohyun and Yerim arrived to eat with the group.  
  
"How did you get here so fast, Yerim?"  
  
"Ah, I came with my cruiser." Seulgi frowned her eyebrows. _With her what?_ Then she felt something hitting her leg under the table, she looked down.  
  
"Oh, that's a mini board."  
  
Sooyoung slowly chewed the food she had in mouth and placed her chopsticks on the table. "Can we..." She also looked under the table to see Yerim's mini cruiser. "Can we skateboard inside the campus?" She put her foot on it, making the owner roll her eyes.  
  
"It's a cruiser!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
We could tell that Seulgi was excited about the youngest's English class today. All three of them would be reunited at Joohyun's dormitory, but she wouldn't be joining them.  
  
The last period of the day was almost over, and Seulgi had her eyes fixed on her clock. She got surprised by a tap on her shoulder when Seungwan called her. "Let's get going? He said we could go after copying the homework."  
  
"Oh, yeah." She packed her stuff and waved goodbye to her classmates. "Do you need to plan something to teach to the girls today?"  
  
"Not really, I got everything done this weekend."  
  
"How come? I didn't see you doing it." She handed Seungwan her backpack so she could put on her coat.  
  
"It was pretty fast, actually. I chose a song and wrote down the verbs and lessons about what was written."  
  
"Ahh, that sounds cool. What time did you guys plan to meet?"  
  
"Seven o'clock."  
  
Seulgi checked her clock. "Okay, that gives us enough time to almost finish up most of our assignment from today."  
  
"Yes, but it's due next monday!"  
  
"Think of how many assignments we still have to do until the end of the week, Seungwan..."  
  
The good thing about college is: you don't have to spend much time in class, only to fill your credits and graduate perfectly. The bad thing about college is: you spend so much time doing homework, assignments and projects.  
  
Homework wasn't that hard to the duo, since they always start it during class and don't have much trouble with it. Fortunately, their class schedule were the same so whenever they had a assignments, they would help each other. They were always in the same group for projects.  
  
They had a big enough desk in their dormitory, a library right next to them, and study rooms in each building. Final dates were never a problem for them. Now, Seungwan and the other two had to figure out how to manage their time (not a problem for Seungwan, though). About Seulgi? She was partially sure she wouldn't have to spend that 40 minutes stuck with books, but it would depend on Joohyun.  
  
"I think I'm done for today, still have a few minutes to get ready." Seungwan said, leaving her materials on her desk and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Will you keep studying after I leave?"  
  
"You talk as if you're going on a week trip."  
  
"I know you'll miss me the same way." Mouth full of toothpaste, hard to interpret.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet."  
  
"Okay," a pause and Seungwan was back at Seulgi’s side, "just don't eat the pepero I bought." Seulgi nodded. "I'm waiting for Yerim to text me to let me know when she gets here, so we go to Sooyoung's place together."  
  
"It's so far away from here, isn't it? I'm exhausted just thinking about it!" She pretended she was wiping her sweat off her forehead.  
  
"For your happiness she just got here."  
  
"I'll take you to the door. Did you get everything?"  
  
Seungwan showed her stuff under her arm and her phone. "You're talking as if I'm going to a week trip."  
  
Yerim was outside using her phone, she said 'hi' to the girls and then knocked on Sooyoung's door. All three waved back to Seulgi, while she was still waiting for them to get inside and to look for someone in particular. After they got in, Joohyun came out.  
  
"Unnie!" Seulgi called. "What are you planning to do while they're there?"  
  
She lifted her eyebrows, and held her book tighter. "I didn't want to bother them so I was planning to go to the library." _Ahhh, seriously... Again?_  
  
"You want to come in?" Seulgi invited, showing a thumbs up and pointing inside of her room.  
  
"You want to study?" _No, please._  
  
"Yeah, sure! If you want to."  
  
Joohyun accepted and took her shoes off by the door. Seulgi saw the mess on the desks and quickly apologized and stepped forward to clean it up. "Oops, my bad. We were doing homework."  
  
"It's fine, Sooyoung is the same."  
  
Seulgi was all shy, not knowing what to do or talk about. The room was typically small, and Joohyun also seemed to be uncomfortable in the new space.  
  
"You can stay in my bed." Seulgi pointed. "Or you can use my desk to read if you prefer."  
  
Joohyun placed her book on top of Seulgi's desk. She took a glance at the whole room, and then back at the desk. "You have a lot of stuff here."  
  
Seulgi's desk usually consisted of her laptop, some academic and random books, her art utensils were on the highest stand, a small glass with stickers and her water bottle, most of the time.  
  
"Were are your notebooks?"  
  
"Oh, in my closet." She was now sitting in her bed.  
  
"I see... I liked your bedside lamp." She pointed to a plastic pineapple.  
  
"Thanks, unnie."  
  
Seulgi smiled, she was nervous. _Why did I invite her if I don’t know what to talk about, anyways?_  
She was caught off guard when Joohyun sat by her side and bumped shoulders.  
  
"You want to do something else?" Seulgi noticed she wasn't holding her book to read since it wasn’t by her side. "Every time we hang out, we are always studying and we barely talk. Let's do something else."  
  
The suddenly approaching made Seulgi flustered and she got up as soon as Joohyun said that, pacing around as if she was thinking about something really hard to choose. But no, she was just gay panicking.  
  
"You like cartoons?"  
  
"I don't want to draw, Seulgi... I'm not good at it." Joohyun let out a heavy breath, as she laid her back on Seulgi's bed.  
  
"I mean, to watch cartoons." She opened her laptop and moved it to the side so Joohyun could see the screen. "Do you know what Steve Universe is?"  
  
"Not really, tell me." _She doesn't know it? Are you kidding me.._.  
  
While she was typing the website and opening the video she explained; "Well, it's a TV show for kids. Basically, Steven is the son of a magical being and then he discovers a whole new world with other magical beings and they need to protect the universe." She got up and slightly tapped Joohyun's leg, telling her to save space for her to sit to. "Hm... C-can I sit by your side?"  
  
"Of course, Seulgi-yah..." They were closer to the table, being able to see the screen better. "How long are these episodes?"  
  
"Around half an hour, almost that. We can watch two" she lifted two fingers, "episodes today."  
  
"Okay, let's see if they’re as good as you say."  
  
Of course Joohyun liked it, it was a good show, with positive messages and life lessons, and also really good characters.  
  
"Omo, my favorite one is Pearl!" _Of course it would be Pearl..._  
  
The two episodes were less than 1% of the story's iceberg, and Joohyun seemed to love it. Seulgi was enjoying the time too, she watched it a bunch of times already, but not with this kind of company. Joohyun would make random comments, she was the type of girl who don't stay quite during movie nights. "Look at that drawing! If you ever wondered what my art skills would come out, that would be it, Seulgi."  
  
When the second episode started, Seulgi felt stars being born inside of her tummy, because Joohyun had just touched her thigh to support herself to try and get closer to the laptop and turn up the volume. But she only had her hand there for a few seconds until she got comfortable again.

You’ve probably wondered how stars are born, Seulgi knew the answer.

  
Well, stars are born when the force of gravity compresses the atoms of interstellar gas until a fusion reactions begins. These clouds of gas are seen in every galaxy, they're known as nebulas. A regular nebula is massive and has enough mass to make thousands of stars just as big as our Sun.  
Irregularities in the density of the gas causes a gravitational force that pulls similar molecules closer to each other, forming groups; the nebula collapses into much smaller clouds. As they get together, they lose energy which increases the temperature and hydrogen (one of the gases) starts to burn, a star is born.  
Depending on the mass of a star, it could take millions of years to happen.  
  
But, isn't it funny how it happened so fast to Seulgi? It felt to her that Joohyun could give everything she needed and keep her warm with a few things, and what would normally take ages, happened in a few seconds.  
  
"Err... You want pepero, unnie?" She got up, folding her sleeves up.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay." _Now where did Seungwan hide them... Ah, found it._ "There you go!"  
  
"That's your closet?" Joohyun asked seeing Seulgi walking away from it, the opposite closet from her bed.  
  
"Hmmmm. No." She didn't care that Seungwan told her to stay away from her pepero, she knew Joohyun loved it. "Don't worry, it's mine." _I will pay it back later._  
  
"How many episodes does this show have?" She offered the box to Seulgi.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"We could watch them every night if they decide to have these English meetings, if you're okay with that." Seulgi couldn't see Joohyun’s expression when she said that, she was sitting with her body leaning towards the screen as Seulgi was laying back. She was thankful Joohyun couldn't see her silly smile.  
  
"Of course, I love the show." _And I love being around you._  
  
"Seulgi."  
  
"Hm?" Joohyun looked back at her.  
  
"Thanks for spending time with me, I like your company." More stars being born.  
  
Not knowing how to answer, she joked; "I am a better friend than Sooyoung, ain't I?"  
  
"You might be!" That came out with a giggle.

It felt to Seulgi that Joohyun could be her own nebula, and she had everything Seulgi needed to feel good, warm, and be as radiant as a star.  
  
 _More stars, more stars. That's a whole universe of stars inside of me._


	4. We Have Each Other

"I think that we all should have English names." Yerim pointed, the group were eating together at the cafeteria after a long day of studies. "Mine is Yeri, without the 'm'."  
  
"What makes you think that, Yeri without the 'm'?"  
  
"We have been studying and talking more in English, I guess it would be nice."  
  
"Okay. Hmm..." Seungwan looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I think Sooyoung's should be Joy."  
  
"Why? Why?"  
  
"You are always so happy and lifting everyone's mood, so..."  
  
"Ahh, unnie! I'm disappointed. I thought you were going to say that I'm your happiness." She joked, still looking amazed at Seungwan.  
  
"Yours should be Wendy." Yerim said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She didn't even bother to think about it. "It's cool."  
  
"Oh, you think I'm cool, huh." Seungwan played, bumping shoulders with her and getting a giggle as answer.  
  
Seungwan was sitting between Sooyoung and Yerim, while Joohyun was by Sooyoung's side and Seulgi after her. She took a look at everyone, thinking about some cool name such as theirs.  
  
"Mine could be..."  
  
"No, no, no." She was interrupted by Joohyun. "Seulgi is just fine, it's pretty like that." Seulgi got flustered, of course. _She thinks my name is pretty?_  
  
She looked at Seungwan, who lifted her eyebrows twice, and then looked back at Joohyun, her eyes fixed on her and a little smile appearing by the side of her lips. "Thanks, unnie. Your name is pretty too, but I think Irene would match you as well." She said, insecure about what she would think of her idea.  
  
"It's pretty but--"  
  
"Unnie, no!" Sooyoung exclaimed, placing her hand in the middle of the table and startling the two. "Every time you ask something to Seulgi she answers with some astronomy related shit."  
  
Seulgi had a big smile on her face. "That isn't true." Joohyun was also laughing looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend..." Seungwan started and nodded slowly, "but that is indeed exactly what you do."  
  
"No..." She slipped in her chair, trying to hide her face behind her hands.  
  
"How come you're all shy?" Joohyun placed her hand on Seulgi's arm, trying to put it down to see her face. "I bet it's nothing related to astronomy."  
  
"Well..." She sat straight in the chair. "Irene is actually the name of a main-belt asteroid..." With that, she made all the girls let out a heavy breath and laugh, including Joohyun.  
  
They chat and gossiped a little longer before heading back to their dormitory, Seulgi and Sooyoung were behind the other three.  
  
Sooyoung was distracted by her phone, holding Seulgi's shirt to be guided, while Seulgi was staring at Joohyun. "Irene's pretty." She whispered, not realizing her friend would hear her.  
  
"Hm?" Sooyoung lifted her head and looked at the girls. "Oh, yeah. I liked the name you chose too."  
  
At that moment, Joohyun smiled at something Yerim said and looked back at the girls behind her, smiling even wider. "Yeah, yeah. The name... is pretty cool."  
  
"Did you really choose it after and asteroid belt?" She had now locked her phone screen and put it inside her pocket and locked arms, walking along with Seulgi.  
  
"I guess? But the one Seungwan chose for you actually fits you really well." Sooyoung suddenly had a big and jokingly smile on her face.  
  
"I am her happiness, ain't I?"  
  
"You're such a dumbass." They giggled together.  
  
"I know I'm right... Look, unnie..." Sooyoung started, calling for Seulgi's attention and pulling her to walk a little slower. "Joohyun's birthday was on March 29th."  
  
And then Seulgi stopped walking. "What?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"But that was like... more than a month ago. We already knew each other before that."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday." Sooyoung made a confused face. "Or, she doesn't like to share personal stuff."  
  
"How did you find out? She told you, eventually?"  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?!" Yerim almost yelled by the entrance of the building, they were far from the group since Seulgi stopped walking to talk to her friend.  
  
"Yes! Seulgi is an old woman, you know. She got tired from walking." They slowly began to walk again. "I found her ID, she got mad that day."  
  
"You think we should do something for her?" She asked, worried.  
  
"Not at all, she doesn't like it. I give her some presents, and she adores it, but it's only between me and her, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Mhm. But why are you telling me this if she doesn't like other people to know?"  
  
"Unnie, she spends more time with you than with the other two girls. I think she would like it if you gave her something."  
  
"I got you. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Don't tell her I told you this." They were now close enough to the rest of the group, the topic ended there.  
  
 _What and when should I do?_  
  
~~~~~  
  
Between projects and assignments, the girls still managed to find time for English meetings. And that was a win to Seulgi, because Joohyun and her managed to find time for TV shows together.  
  
"Why didn't you want to join them, anyways?" Seulgi asked, handing a bag of snacks to Joohyun.  
  
"I know English is a requirement for our courses, but we already have what we need, right?" Seulgi nodded. "The girls are only practicing informal stuff."  
  
"Like, casual conversations?"  
  
"Exactly. What about you?"  
  
"Hmmm... I took English classes during middle school and my dad would always talk with me in English too." _And so, I can spend more time with you._ "Let's get going to the episode."  
  
Joohyun liked Steven Universe so much, she wanted to watch it more. She would invite Seulgi to spend time with her at the library to watch an episode during lunch and sometimes, she would even watch by herself, and with that they were almost finishing the second season.  
  
Seulgi sat by Joohyun's side, just like she would always do, but that weird feeling would never leave her tummy. She reached for the computer to hit play.  
  
"What's the synopsis?" Joohyun asked, she was placing Seulgi's pillows comfortably to lay down, even though she would always sit straight to get closer to the screen.  
  
"Hhh... oh." She looked back to Joohyun, insecure. " _Garnet finally tells Steven the story of how she came to be a Crystal Gem_."  
  
"Nice! I have been wondering about it since the last episode. Play it." She sounded excited, but Seulgi was unsure about was about to come.  
  
The episode starts calmly. Garnet wakes Steven up to tell him her story. You may already know that Garnet, is a fusion of two characters; Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby, in a way of defending Sapphire, jumps on her and they fuse together.  
  
 _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._  
  
"Oh my God..." That came from Joohyun. Great, that's what Seulgi thought. She knew what was about to come.  
  
The episode goes on, and Garnet (the fusion of the two characters) feels confused about her own feelings. She has multiple questions about what happened. She feels lost and scared, but also happy, but she knew the answer to everything. And then Steven asks what the answer was. Garnet tells him: _love._  
  
Seulgi had no idea of what Joohyun thought about that episode, the only thing she expressed during the whole time was 'oh my God', and that was all Seulgi could think until now, because she was always so talkative. While Joohyun was leaning forward and seemed focused, Seulgi was laying back, holding her blanket tight in nervousness.  
  
 _Did she like it? Did she hate it? Will she stop watching it? Will she keep watching it with me?_  
  
"Woah, that was unexpected." Joohyun paused the credits to comment about what she saw.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yes!" She turned around to face Seulgi, who was now sitting correctly against her bed frame. "I mean, not completely. Because all the crystal gems seem to be girls, right?."  
  
 _Oh, shit._ "Yes..."  
  
"And so, Garnet has two gems, which means she's a fusion."  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"And with that episode it seems like they're a couple." She said, in a cool way.  
  
Seulgi wasn't sure if Joohyun understood what was happening. "A couple of girls, then."  
  
"Of course, Seulgi. I just explained that." She seemed incredulous that Seulgi wasn't understanding her explanation. But Seulgi was just as incredulous because Joohyun seemed to be totally okay whit what they just watched.  
  
"Right, I was just agreeing with you." She turned around to hide her face, adjusting her pillow. "I mean, I already saw it once, so I've seen it already."  
  
Joohyun laughed and slapped her leg, reaching for the laptop again to play the next episode. "You're such a dumbass..."  
  
"Ehe..." She let out a small giggle. Joohyun suddenly turned back to face Seulgi again. "What?"  
  
"Why were you making such a big deal about it?" She asked with frowned eyebrows. "You don't like it?"  
  
"Wait, me?" She pointed at herself. "Of course I do, unnie! I'm totally, totally," she emphasized, "cool with that."  
  
"Right. Just making sure." Seulgi nodded, still nervous. "Who knows, right?"  
  
Seulgi got worried about the rhetoric question. _Now she thinks I'm gay?_ "Who knows what?"  
  
"About other people's opinions."  
  
"Oh, yeah." She lifted her eyebrows in relief and laid back for the next episode. She wanted to end the topic there, what else could Joohyun say? And what could Joohyun think if Seulgi said something else about it?  
  
She waited for Joohyun to hit the 'play' button, but instead, she laid back by Seulgi's side. She pulled her hands back and rested them on her tummy, she didn't want to accidentally touch Joohyun's body because that could give an uncomfortable vibe to the moment. Seulgi was afraid of touching Joohyun's body, because she wanted to touch it.  
  
"I think our society was built in the wrong way."  
  
Seulgi frowned her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How many women you have as teacher here, Seulgi?"  
  
"Well, none."  
  
"How many people do you know that are openly LGBT+?"  
  
"Less than five."  
  
"And don't you think that's wrong?"  
  
"I do, actually..." She didn't know what was her point in that conversation.  
  
"I was also educated by a misogynist and homophobic family, but I didn't think it was right. We have just a few representations around here and that's honestly so sad." _We?_ "And I think it's good to see such things as Garnet. It isn't just a cartoon character or series for kids. It's actually an educational tool."  
  
"I agree with you. And you haven't even watched half of it..." She felt Joohyun moving a few millimeters closer to her. Her throat got dry.  
  
"We don't even know how many people the show is influencing in a good way. But I'm glad there's people out there doing things like that. I wish I could be one of them."  
  
Joohyun was a little lower than Seulgi, so she couldn't see that she was peeking and trying to see her expressions. Joohyun had eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"I'm insecure about being friends with someone new because they might be against my ideas about the world and everything else." She blinked quickly and took a deep breath before finishing. "I'm insecure about myself, about my thoughts, about everything. I don't want to open up to people that couldn't like me as what I am."  
  
But Seulgi felt it was deeper than that. She was glad that Joohyun trusted her enough to tell her about it, and she was kindly paying attention to every word she said and trying her best to understand everything as well.  
  
"Thanks for sharing this with me, unnie." They looked at each other and shared a smile. "I understand you."  
  
"Maybe you do." She put her hand on top of Seulgi's thigh. "Thanks for listening."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seulgi no longer felt that much insecure around Joohyun, a few days have passed since the day when she opened up to Seulgi and things were going even better. The conversations would flow without a problem and they would talk about literally anything.  
  
The group were always together, studying together even though they had different subjects, but it seemed that Joohyun and Seulgi had their own special bubble around them.  
  
Seulgi, of course, was still a bit nervous around her friend. When laughing, Joohyun would gently slap Seulgi's arm or shoulder. When they were sitting together, Joohyun would often put her hand on Seulgi's thigh to support her body.  
And when Joohyun did that, Seulgi turned to a statue. Steady, looking anywhere but at her, eyes fixed on some point away from them.  
  
But it was normal, right? She didn't want to get delusional.  
  
She would fall for her even harder for anything Joohyun would do. Every second, Seulgi would develop more and more feelings for the girl.  
  
And how could that happen so easily?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, unnie." Seungwan had just come back from a morning walk with Yerim, Seulgi was laying in her bed after doing some assignments.  
  
"How did it go with Yerim? You look dead!"  
  
Seungwan was sweating head to toes and her water bottle was empty. She took off her shoes and sat on her chair. "I need a shower."  
  
"Sure thing you do." Seulgi got up and got closer to Seungwan. "Ew, you're stinking."  
  
"Do you know for how long we walked?" Seulgi lifted her shoulders.  
  
"I lost track of time."  
  
"More than two hours," she showed with her fingers, "walking around the campus. I can't do that, I died three times."  
  
"And what about her?"  
  
"Yerim has so much energy, you don't even know. She wanted to walk more!" She emphasized the last word.  
  
"What made her give up on that?"  
  
"I bought her yogurt ice cream. I'm so tired."  
  
"But, can you go out with me today?" Seulgi asked, sitting by Seungwan's bed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'go out'?"  
  
"I want to visit some stores to buy a few things I need."  
  
"You want me to walk around the city to buy you stuff?" She was pointing at herself.  
  
"Yes, I would like to..."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"But, Seungwan~" She got up heading for the shower and Seulgi went after her, grabbing her by the arm. "Please, please, please."  
  
She stamped her feet like a child. "Nooo. Why me?" And Seulgi did the same, still grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Because I'm your best friend."  
  
"I'm going to spend the rest of the day studying and sleeping. Ask Joohyun to go with you."  
  
"But it's a surprise to her."  
  
Seungwan looked sideways at her, as if she was suggesting something. "I see... Then invite Sooyoung, I will call Joohyun and Yerim to meet at the library today while you are out."  
  
"Thanks, buddy! Love you~"  
  
"Yes, yes, love you too. Now let me shower."  
  
Seulgi decided to send Sooyoung a message right away.  
  
 ** _KangSeulgi:_** _jooooooy  
  
 **Sooyoung >:D:** not you with the English name too...  
 **Sooyoung >:D:** what's up ddeulgi  
  
 **KangSeulgi:** ya~ it just fits you so well  
 **KangSeulgi:** i need to go to the city to buy some stuff this afternoon  
 **KangSeulgi:** wanna come?  
  
 **Sooyoung >:D:** do you really need to ask? I'm in!  
  
 **KangSeulgi:** alright, I'll see you after lunch :)  
 **KangSeulgi:** 1:30pm?  
  
 **Sooyoung:** sounds good_  
  
"Seungwan! Hurry up, it's almost lunchtime!"  
  
It was nearly 12pm, she had enough time to eat and get ready. But she didn't want to pass the time because they could join, at least for a while, studying time with the other girls at the library.  
  
The girls met for lunch at the same table as usual. On weekends, Yerim would eat with Chaeyoung and her classmates, because other times, she was always with her 'unnies' group. Sooyoung and Joohyun were already eating when Seulgi and Seungwan arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"I'm so sorry, guys. We were so hungry and couldn't wait."  
  
Sooyoung and Seulgi were the first ones to finish eating, they chat a little more and decided to head out and get ready to leave.  
  
"Thanks for the food." Seulgi got up.  
  
"Seulgi-yah, where are you two going?"  
  
"We are going to the city, buy some stuff..."  
  
"Why didn't you invite me?" Joohyun frowned her eyebrows.  
  
"Because... Well..." She didn't think about an excuse before.  
  
"She messaged me right before coming, and we know you like to plan things at least a day before doing it, right?" Sooyoung answered, tapping Seulgi's shoulders as if telling her to just agree.  
  
"Exactly, unnie. I didn't want to bother."  
  
Joohyun still had frowned eyebrows and only let go of the tension on her expression when Seulgi gave her a silly smile and a 'thumbs up', telling her they would make it on time for the afternoon studying meeting at the library.  
  
"Have fun and take care, you two! Seulgi, watch out for Sooyoung, for God's sake."  
  
"Mom! I'll be fine." Sooyoung mocked her.  
  
"Ya! What are you saying... I never had a daughter like you!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seulgi and Sooyoung took the metro to visit the city. They didn't take long to get there, Seulgi didn't want to spend too much time out, and she thought it was better to see the nearest stores, and also made a list of things she wanted to buy.  
  
"So, you made a list..." Sooyoung said while reading it.  
  
"Mhm. But you see, I already got the earphones."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I bought online when we had that conversation. It's supposed to get here by Monday."  
  
"Alright, let's hurry up and get your stuff done because I also wanna buy something."  
  
Seulgi was led by Sooyoung, even though she was the one who were supposed to be doing it. Sooyoung liked to lock arms while walking with her friends, she had Seulgi's list by her other hand.  
  
"I hope you're rich because this ain't getting cheap, you know that, huh?"  
  
Her parents gave her extra money every month, and she was always so afraid of spending it with silly things because she thought that she could need it in the future, and the day has arrived. Besides, when she was home during vacation, she would sell her digital art online, and that provided her money.  
  
First, they stopped at a toy's store, she wanted to buy a pack of 'glow in the dark stars' and a stuffed toy star. She saw a small chick plushie and couldn't stop giggling about how cute it was.  
  
"Joy. Joy!" She reached for her friend. "Look how cute it is... I'm buying it for you~"  
  
After that, they went to a bedding shop to buy small black blankets. Then, to an art store to get watercolor A4 paper size. Sooyoung took advantage of the place and bought a purple composition notebook and a fancy ink pen for Yerim, and for Seungwan, she made two pins: a smiley sun on the blue sky and one with a picture of herself, smiling bright.  
  
"Ahhh, unnie! I wanted to give you something too but I can't find anything, I bet you already have everything here."  
  
Sooyoung ended up making a pin for Seulgi as well, it was a picture of Jupiter, since it was her favorite planet because it looks like it's made of paint and also a snack for both of them.  
  
They managed to get back on campus before 6pm. Sooyoung helped her to carry all the bags with things she bought. When they got to their rooms, the other girls have already left to the library, Seulgi packed everything under her bed and took a quick shower to meet with the rest of the group while her friend where doing the same.  
  
They went downstairs and saw the three girls studying peacefully, the only one struggling was Seungwan, the class got harder to follow with, specially for her and Seulgi, because they didn't like the calculus part that much, a thing that wasn't that fun for Seulgi. Sooyoung would always mock them and complain, because it seemed so easy for her. Joohyun only got impatient because the physicist wouldn't stop murmuring about how much they hate math.  
  
"Seulgi-yah!" Irene called her out when she heard her cursing. "I thought you liked physics and didn't have trouble studying."  
  
"I do like it and I, mostly, don't have trouble with that. Ask Seungwan." They turned back to her.  
  
"Yeah, but some problems here are not nice. Everyone has this 'topic' that we can't even hear of."  
  
Sooyoung was by her side and asked. "I couldn't disagree. But what do you want to work with?"  
  
Seulgi lifted her head and let go of her pencil, Joohyun grabbed it to finish a math problem while she was talking. "I would like to be a cosmology or astronomy college teacher, but I have a lot of interest working with research in these areas more than anything."  
  
"Me too," Seungwan said, "but my dream job is to be a meteorologist."  
  
"Omo, that's so cool."  
  
"What about you, Joy?" Seulgi asked.  
  
"You know about the truth, unnie. But I guess I have to work as an actuary for my dad's firm." They noticed the discomfort in her voice.  
  
"And you, Yerim?"  
  
"You guys know I'm studying art, music. I really like to sing but I want to work as a composer, mostly."  
  
"Omo~ I didn't know about that." The group looked surprised.  
  
"I've seen some songs she composed, they're beautiful. She said she's planning to upload a video on YouTube, wait until you see it!" They looked back to Yerim.  
  
"Aigoo, it was supposed to be a surprise!" She slapped her shoulder. "But, yes. Wait until you see it! It's called 'Dear Diary'..."  
  
"Y'all better stream it." Sooyoung added.  
  
Joohyun looked proudly at the youngest, after dropping Seulgi's pencil. "Of course we will."  
  
"Yah! Were you doing Seulgi's homework? That's not fair!" Seungwan exclaimed after Joohyun closed the notebook.  
  
"It's nothing, you can copy what I did here." She handed her the notebook. "But, hmm... I plan to work as an operations research analyst."  
  
"What would you do exactly?"  
  
"Well, an operation research analyst does the job to coordinate activities, fix operations’ problems and organize companies, firms, in the most effective way possible."  
  
"Anyways, a management analyst!" Sooyoung played.  
  
"Shut it! Let her explain the way she wants!" Seulgi threw her eraser at Sooyoung. "I can tell that's a really nice career, you got to give everything for it, it suits you!"  
  
"Ahh, thanks, Seulgi. I'm glad you think that too." She looked Sooyoung in the eyes and whispered "Kids these days..."  
  
"What do you think you'll find outside, working with research, Seulgi? If you like space that much, there must be something really intriguing for you." The 'kid' asked.  
  
"I don't know, that's the point." Seungwan blinked at her, understanding what she was saying. "We don't know anything, and what we _think_ we know, could be something very different from what we see."  
  
"I agree. I bet you'll be the one to find living creatures on another planet." Seungwan said, making Sooyoung think.

"Okay, but..." Seulgi opened her arms and laid back on her chair, "can I be annoying now, just a little?" Joohyun and Yerim nodded.  
  
"Here comes the nerd..." Sooyoung said.  
  
"The observable universe has a diameter of 93 billion light years and it's estimated to have at least 2 trillion galaxies in it."  
  
Yerim and Joohyun exchanged looks, and Seungwan explained how much a light years is (9.461×10^15 meters). A lot, isn't it?  
  
"And in each galaxy, there's an average number of 50 to 100 billions stars and planets. And some people really think that humans are the only ones with intelligence to enjoy the universe? That's so selfish."  
  
Yerim had widened eyes. "That's... such a big space, right? I believe there's life out there, but how scary would it be if we are alone? Like, if the whole planet dies, then what?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what's worse. To think that we have company, or to think that we may be the only ones here."  
  
Joohyun let out a deep breath. "I guess being alone is the worst thing you could think about."  
  
"Well, at least we have each other here on Earth."  
  
And once again, Seulgi felt a tight grip on her arm coming from Joohyun. "Yeah, at least we have each other."  
  
Seungwan got her attention back when she closed the notebooks she had in front of her, handing one of them to Seulgi. "I'm done with copying the homework. We should get going, I'm exhausted."  
  
They packed her stuff and put their chairs in place. Walking out the building to their dormitory, they chatted about Yerim's song and aliens.


	5. Look at the Stars

June was just one step away from arriving, with that, a lot of exams and difficult assignments would come too.  
The girls had less and less time to spend together, they had to give it all to studies at get good grades. Of course, they always met at the library to study and at the restaurants to have lunch. But besides that, English meetings and Steven Universe nights needed to be cancelled.  
  
The surprise Seulgi was preparing for Joohyun were also delayed, they barely had time to watch 30 minutes of a kids show, imagine to what she has planned?  
  
Although, when the girls went out to buy what Seulgi needed, Sooyoung both bought a little present to the other girls as well. In the next day, she gave the presents to them, and Seulgi felt bad about it.  
  
 _"Girls, girls... I have something for you." Sooyoung was the last one to arrive at the library that afternoon, carrying a small paper bag with her, she placed it on the table to distribute what she had. Seulgi got nervous.  
  
She gave the purple notebook and the fancy pen to Yerim. "Omo, thank you so much. It's beautiful, I'll write all my songs here." She welcomed her and said something else about writing songs about how pretty her friend (Sooyoung, herself) is.  
  
Then she sat next to Seungwan and gave her the pins she made. She stared at them for a few seconds and giggled. "They are almost the same. Thanks, Joy." She said, comparing the smiley sun and Sooyoung's wide smile.  
  
Joohyun touched Seulgi's leg under the table. "Park Sooyoung, what about me and Seulgi?" She looked at them and pointed at Seulgi's backpack, explaining that she already gave her the little present.  
  
"And she gave me this." She had the yellow plushie in her hands. _Great _.  
  
Seulgi felt Joohyun's hand leaving her special spot. "Sooyoung...". Seungwan scratched her throat and Joohyun got up, packing her materials.  
  
"Never mind, I'm finishing studying at our dorm."  
  
The girls followed her steps with their eyes and Seulgi waited until she was gone to complain. "Couldn't you wait until the day of her surprise? For God's sake..."  
  
She couldn't tell Joohyun about what she was planning to do, it would ruin everything, and she would deny it until the end of the times and ordering her to return everything to the stores she bought from. They wouldn't have a long free time so soon, what could she do? Nothing._  
  
Back to June; everyone had busy weeks, Seulgi was planning to do the surprise by the second week of July, when the first semester would end, and they would have their vacation. She would invite Joohyun around, and they wouldn't have to worry about anything else, it was a good plan.  
  
The earphones have arrived a few days ago, she didn't dare to open the box to see them closer, it was a gift. She would often check under her bed the things she bought, just to make sure everything was still there, without missing any part.  
  
Joohyun got upset for about three days, after that everything was back to normal, she didn't seem to mind anymore. Instead of spending time watching series or making portraits, they would stick their head on books, just like Joohyun would do before they become closer.  
  
Seulgi was missing that weekly meetings in her dorm room, she missed laying close to Joohyun, she missed her smell and the songs they would sing together after learning the lyrics from a recent episode. Joohyun's voice was beautiful.  
  
She missed Joohyun.  
  
 _ **"KangSeulgi**_ **:** _Joohyunnie... i miss you :(_ **"**  
  
 ** _"Enter"_**?  
  
 _Do not press 'enter' Do not send this. Delete it._  
  
 ** _KangSeulgi:_** _unnie!!! don't you dare to watch any episode without me!!!_  
  
The answer came right away.  
  
 ** _Unnie:_** _don't worry! it's not the same thing without you_  
  
 _Close the app, close the app. Don't let her see you are online. Close the app!_  
  
"She's right across the hall, just knock on her door." Seungwan said after Seulgi threw her phone away in her bed. They were on a break.  
  
"How do you know is Joohyun?"  
  
"Please, Seulgi..."  
  
"I don't want to bother her, you know? Besides, if she wanted to see me she would come here by herself."  
  
"Dramatic, huh."  
  
Seulgi sat against the wall, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Well, look who's saying."  
  
Instantly, she locked her phone and sat in the same position that Seulgi was. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sooyoung... Or, how should I say?" She scratched her chin. "Joy, your happiness."  
  
"I do not, _I do not_ have a crush on her." She leaned forward.  
  
Seulgi did the same. "And who accused you of having a crush on her?"  
  
Seungwan was shocked, she trapped herself and didn't even realize. She got up, drank her water and sat by her desk. "You know what? We have exams to come, we should focus on studying."  
  
"Dramatic, huh?"  
  
Their break usually lasts 30 minutes and they barely started. Seulgi checked her phone to see the hours, she still had a lot of time before going back to her books.  
  
She decided to go see Joohyun and Sooyoung in their dorm room, just like Seungwan told her, she took her sketchbook and her pencil case before leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Across the hall."  
  
It was Saturday morning, she was still wearing her white pajamas and flip-flops. She knocked on the next door and the girl were dressing the same as her. Sooyoung opened the door for her, she was wearing yellow pajamas, and Joohyun, by her desk, was wearing a shorts and a hoodie.  
  
"What brings you here, Seulgi?"  
  
"Ahh, I took a break and decided to come see you guys."  
  
"I just woke up, I'm sorry for the messy hair." Sooyoung said before picking a hairbrush from her closet. Her desk was empty and Joohyun had just got up from her chair and were also looking for something in her closet.  
  
"You didn't have breakfast? It's almost 11am..."  
  
"Oh, she did." Sooyoung smiled. "She got up, ate, and went back to sleep."  
  
"You went to eat with pajamas?"  
  
"No, I changed clothes."

"Well, me too. I rather wear pajamas in days like this. "  
  
It was a little cold that day, the sky had grayish clouds, as if it was about to rain. Seulgi was barefoot, she didn't like to sleep with socks on, but Joohyun handed her one of hers. She excused herself to sit on Joohyun's bed to wear them.  
  
"You don't need to ask to use my bed, Seulgi..."  
  
"Ahh...?" She stared at the wall before wearing them. "Yes. Thanks for the socks, unnie."  
  
Sooyoung noticed Seulgi was with her sketchbook in hands and sat in front of her, taking the opportunity to show off and joke.  
  
"Omo! You came here to draw me?"  
  
"Hm?" Seulgi frowned her eyebrows. "You want me to draw you?" She asked, already opening a blank page and picking up a pencil.  
  
"Well, if you don't draw me you're going to be missing the prettiest muse you've ever seen."  
  
Seulgi giggled and looked back at Joohyun, who was at her chair, playing with her own pen between her fingers and a cute head bun. _Nah, I've drawn the prettiest muse already._  
  
"Alright, while you two have fun there, I need to finish this calculus. And you, Park Sooyoung," she pointed at her with her pen, "will study after lunch."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Sooyoung thought it was better if Seulgi used a picture of her for the drawing, because she wanted to see the artist in action. Seulgi didn't feel uncomfortable while she had her friend paying attention to her sketch process, it was fun and Sooyoung was just as focused as her, not bothering Seulgi at all.  
  
She would, once or twice, comment about the technique and skills of Seulgi, she knew a lot of stuff and everything she said sounded smart. She has a... sexy brain. Sooyoung is actually very intelligent, more than 90% of the students in that campus. And Seulgi felt bad that she couldn't work with what she truly enjoyed.  
  
When she finished the sketch, that didn't take long, Sooyoung was all compliments over it and Joohyun also peeked to see how it came out. Quick, simple and yet pretty. "Can I take a picture of it? I want to use it as my profile picture."  
  
Then she asked to take a look on her other drawings, half of the sketchbook was already filled. And she said "of course" out loud. Joohyun turned her chair to them and stared for a few seconds, enough time to Sooyoung to see that most of them, were portraits of Joohyun. She didn't say anything.  
  
"How come you never let me see them?" Joohyun finally asked. Sooyoung quickly closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Seulgi.  
  
"There's nothing important there to see." She said. "She... only draws planets and constellations and write information about them. It's annoying, you wouldn't like it."  
  
"That's not true, I love when Seulgi overshares science information. I want to see it."  
  
"Joohyun-"  
  
A knock at the door. Sooyoung got up to see who was it. "Hey, Yerim... Good morning!" She had her laptop in hands.  
  
"Seulgi's here? Great, I'm calling Wendy." The three girls exchanged confused looks while Sooyoung held the door open and Yerim called for Seungwan.  
  
When she opened the door to Yerim, she was pulled by the arm to the room where everyone else was. Yerim sat by Sooyoung's desk and placed her laptop there, opening on YouTube.  
  
"Everyone, stay quiet. It's my song."  
  
"Saved by the gong, huh?" Sooyoung whispered in Seulgi's ear.  
  
"Ya! You didn't tell us you were uploading it today!" Joohyun exclaimed, tapping Yerim's shoulder before the song began, she was standing up behind her. Sooyoung pulled Seungwan closer, so she could sit on her lap, by her side, Seulgi saw the nervousness in her eyes.  
  
Yerim hit the play button and everyone went silent, paying attention to the song. The melody was sweet and calm. In the video, Yerim was at the studio of her building with some other guy who played the guitar next to her. Soon, she began to sing.  
  
Yerim wasn't even watching her video, she rather see the other girls reactions. Joohyun was now hugging her by her back, very focused on the song. Sooyoung was smiling, and Seulgi and Seungwan were jamming to the slow rhythm of the song.  
  
 _…꾸며지지_ _않아도_ _돼_ _불안하지_ _않아도_ _돼 (…You don’t need to dress up, you don’t need to be nervous)_  
 _잠시_ _멈춰_ _서도_ _괜찮다고 (It’s alright to stop for a moment)_  
 _언제나_ _곁에_ _그렇게_ _있을_ _거라고_ _... (I’m always going to be by your side…)_  
  
That was a self-love song. And it was beautiful. A source of hope, calm and love.  
  
"Tell me you have more of this..." Seungwan were the first one to talk once the song ended, grabbing her face to kiss her forehead, just like everyone did next. Yerim smiled shyly.  
  
"We are so proud of you, Yerimmie." Another kiss.  
  
"Your song is a true masterpiece." Another kiss.  
  
"Please, send us the link, so we can share online!" And another one.  
  
And the last kiss. "Make a post on your Instagram about the song to promote it." Sooyoung said.  
  
"What? No, I'm not paying for it..."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Do it, do it." Yerim stared at her, waiting for the laugh of the joke. "Come on, I'm being serious here! I'm paying the promotion! Everyone needs to hear your song."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The last week of exams, the last week of the semester, was almost over. The group were having lunch together that day.  
  
"Why don't we go out this Friday?" Sooyoung said. "It would be cool, since it's the last day of class and, we'll only see each other after vacation. Or, I don’t know who is travelling…"  
  
"I'm up to it." Seungwan said, followed by the other girls. "Where to?"  
  
"A restaurant, have a drink or two..." She lifted her eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  
"What about we go to the Jjukkumi Alley? I always wanted to try the ones from Grandma Na Jeong-sun." Seulgi pointed.  
  
"Na Jeong-sun Halmae Jjukkumi, right?" Yerim asked. "But isn't it like, super far away from here?"  
  
"We can go in two Kakaos, we'll divide the price, right? It closes at 10:30pm, so we need to go early." (Kakao T is the transportation service in Korea, equivalent to Uber and Lyft).  
  
"Sounds good. Does everyone agree?" Sooyoung asked, and everyone gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go eat some baby octopus!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Friday night arrived and, they decided to leave the campus around 6pm. Everyone one was ready to go, waiting only for Seulgi.  
  
"Is this belt nice?" She asked Seungwan, who had arms crossed by the door. She nodded positively. "Okay, just let me pee real quick."  
  
"Yerim sent a message: 'grandma, we want to eat today if that's possible'. Emphasis on 'today'." Seulgi rolled eyes and murmured something about the girls being impatient before leaving the bathroom.  
  
"You should bring a jacket." Seulgi pointed. Seungwan was wearing dark jeans and a white cropped, hair in a bun.  
  
"I'm good, let's go."  
  
The girls were waiting outside. The first thing Seulgi saw was Joohyun, wearing a simple black t-shirt tucked in her pants, while she was wearing a white t-shirt with a drawing of a planet on it.  
  
Sooyoung told them that Yerim and her already called the cars on the app. When Seungwan was heading to the same car as Seulgi and Yerim, Sooyoung pulled her back. "No, no. You're coming with me."  
  
On the way there, Joohyun wouldn't take her eyes out of the streets through the glass window, Seulgi was staring at her, just pretending that she was also focused on the view. The girls chat a little and exchanged a few words with the driver. Such a long ride, it was kind of uncomfortable to talk between themselves or even worse with the man driving.  
  
They finally got to the restaurant. They paid the man and thanked him. Yerim and Joohyun walked in front of Seulgi while she stood there to fix her belt and tuck her t-shirt back inside her pants. "Ahh, we are all looking good, aren't we?" She said when she reached them, making a smirk and Yerim giggled.  
  
Sooyoung and Seungwan were waiting by the entrance of the restaurant. Seulgi noticed her friend's cheeks were slightly reddish when Sooyoung offered her jacket, and held it open, so she could wear it. "Come on, guys. I'm starving." They sat by the farthest table on the back.  
  
"Let's order a medium Jjukkumi?" Joohyun asked and the girls nodded. "With soju? Alright."  
  
"I want a regular bowl of noodles and a bottle of makgeolli." Sooyoung said, feeling the heavy weight of Joohyun's eyes. "I'm going to drink it instead of soju." Seulgi and Yerim ordered the same noodles.  
  
"And I..." Seungwan started, "want to try the 2X fire noodles."  
  
The girls widened their eyes, except for Seulgi. "Are you sure you'll survive it? Jjukkumi is already spice enough."  
  
"She will be good. She has a high tolerance for spicy food." Seulgi said.  
  
The food arrived and the girls decided to eat slowly. As Jjukkumi is often eaten as ssam, Joohyun would offer help to wrap the perilla leaves around the octopus or even give the one she prepared for herself to the girls when they saw they were struggling, specially Seulgi.  
  
"Poor little guy." She would say, before taking a big bite and chewing long enough.  
  
The food, marinated in a red chili sauce, were extremely spiced, even Seungwan was making a sick face and the girls started to get worried. "I'm good, I swear."  
  
"But stop with the octopus now, okay?" Sooyoung received a thumbs up as answer.  
  
"I'm going to order a maeshilju."  
  
"Seulgi-yah! Ask for something else." Joohyun protested.  
  
"Aigoo, I like it." She made the order.  
  
"You already drank a lot of soju and maekgolli. You're getting drunk."  
  
"So?" She lifted her shoulders, as if saying 'I don't care'.  
  
"Don't you think it's too much alcohol to mix with spicy food like that?"  
  
"You're really acting like an annoying mom right now." Everyone called Joohyun their mom, but Seulgi was so rude, and she called her _annoying_. She left the table and headed to the restroom when the waiter brought the drink to their table.  
  
When she got back, Seulgi was talking nonstop about when Aristotle discovered that the Earth is round. "... he realized that lunar eclipses happens when the Earth gets exactly between the Moon and the Sun. And the moon reflected a... an aspherical..."  
  
"Spherical." Seungwan corrected.  
  
"That's right!" She pointed at her. "An spherical shape. And the other point he had to confirm his theory..." And there she went for a long time, talking about the Greeks that would see the Polar star in a lower spot when seen from the south, different from the northern regions.  
  
"And also, we first see the sails of a ship, and when it approaches we can see the hull. That was another argument from the Greeks." Sooyoung added, in a more sober way. Joohyun sat by her side, pulling her a little to the side. She was sitting by Seulgi's side before, she noticed it and got upset, but decided to ignore by playing around.  
  
"You're so smart, Joy." She looked at her, amazed. "And there's people who think that the Earth is flat! Imagine a lunar eclipse if the Earth was flat..." She held a white napkin and put her phone in front of it. She started to laugh.  
  
The other girls couldn't handle the silly laugh of hers and giggled along with her, Seulgi noticed Joohyun was smiling and had to turn her face to hide it. She stopped laughing right away.  
  
"Can we leave, already?" She said, suddenly sobering up, checking if everyone was done eating. "I want to take pictures around the street before we go back to campus."  
  
And so they did. Before leaving, Joohyun bought to water bottles while the girls were posing next to the giant gold octopus outside the restaurant. Yerim grabbed her by the arm to take a picture together.  
  
Seulgi leaded the walk around the streets, walking with little jumps and stopping to see if the girls were following her.  
  
"Is she drunk?" Yerim asked Seungwan, before taking one of the bottles from Joohyun and taking a sip.  
  
"A little. Tipsy, we could say." She looked at Joohyun, who was walking in front of her. "Could you give her a bottle? Make her drink a little?"  
  
"She'll ask to pee soon, she didn't use the restroom at the restaurant." Yerim added.  
  
"Then we can stop somewhere. Seulgi-yah!" Joohyun called. "Come on now, do you want some water?" She looked back but ignored.  
  
Seungwan murmured and took the bottle from Joohyun's hands and approached Seulgi, whispering. "You shouldn't have called Joohyun like that."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have fun with the drinks."  
  
"You shouldn't say that to me, you need to apologize to her."  
  
Seulgi looked at Joohyun again, laughing and chatting with the other girls. "I'm embarrassed and too weak to talk to her."  
  
"Talk to her today." She handed the opened bottle to her, making her drink it.  
  
"Thanks, Seungwanie." She smiled and hugged her sideways. "The universe sent you to me eleven days after my birth because it knew we wouldn't survive without each other!"  
  
"Why are so dramatic..."  
  
They stopped at a little square with grass and some bench seats to rest down for a while. There were some lights on to illuminate the place and the sky... well, you know how the sky is in Seoul. Sad.  
  
"Joohyunnie." Seulgi called.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Joohyunnie?" She frowned her eyebrows and sat by her side. "Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you before."  
  
"It was pretty rude of you. I only got worried because you were having too much alcohol with spicy food. And you'll have such a bad bellyache later and..." She was talking to fast.  
  
"I know... But I thought I would feel brave enough after some drinks."  
  
"Brave for what?" _Big mouth of yours._  
  
"Unnie!" She suddenly turned to look at her, Joohyun locked eyes. "Can I apologize to you tomorrow night? Can you go to my room, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. It’s a surprise"  
  
"Okay. You better not disappoint me." She bumped shoulders.  
  
"I hope so, too."  
  
"Look at the stars." Joohyun said after a while, they were on their own bubble again. Seulgi looked up, even though she already knew the view.  
  
"We can't see the stars from here, unnie." She smiled.  
  
"But you can imagine them there anyways, can't you? You know them pretty well." Seulgi nodded and started to imagine them. "Look at the stars."  
  
"Look how they shine, for you." She said out loud, following her imagination. Joohyun looked at her and opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted and decided to let it go.  
  
"And everything you do... yeah, they were all yellow." Sooyoung followed the song smiling at Seungwan, who continued:  
  
"I came along, I wrote a song for you... And all the things you do, and it was called Yellow!" She pointed at Yerim, that kept going with the lyrics.  
  
"So then I took my turn. Oh, what a thing to've done... And it was all yellow."  
  
And now, everyone was singing along even louder, full of joy. Exactly like this: "Your skiiiiiin. Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn iiiiinto something beautiful. Do you knoooow, you know I love you so? YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO?!"


	6. Milky Way

"Seungwan, do you know where I could get a ladder?"  
  
"A ladder? Why would you want a ladder?"  
  
"To glue stars on the ceiling."  
  
"Stars?" She turned her head to face Seulgi, who was laying back staring at the ceiling. "Is that your surprise for Joohyun?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I don't know, honestly. Ask Yerim, someone from the arts department should have it."  
  
"Why would someone have ladder, anyways?" She laughed at herself, grabbing her phone.  
  
 ** _KangSeulgi_** _: yeriiiim!!!  
 **KangSeulgi** : do you know anyone that could have a portable ladder? like, the small ones?  
  
 **Kiddo** : a ladder? lol  
 **Kiddo** : hmm yes, there's a girl that paints with big frames, she uses a ladder sometimes  
  
 **KangSeulgi** : you think she would let me borrow it?  
  
 **Kiddo** : sure, i can talk to her  
 **Kiddo** : but she must be spending time at the studio right now  
 **Kiddo** : you'll have to go there by yourself and pick it up  
  
 **KangSeulgi** : alright, i can do that  
  
 **Kiddo** : you sure, grandma?  
  
 **KangSeulgi** : aigoo, im no grandma...  
  
 **Kiddo** : of course you are  
 **Kiddo** : i just talked to her, you can go meet with her at the studio  
 **Kiddo** : her name is Sunmi  
 **Kiddo** : tell Wendy to get ready for our walk, I'll be there in a few minutes_  
  
"Yerim said she's almost ready for your walk together. I'll be right back!" She jumped out of her bed, kissing her friends forehead and putting her shoes on. "Take an extra water bottle today."  
  
Coming back late, after midnight, they slept until almost noon. And it was the heaviest night of sleep Seulgi has ever had. She was carrying the weight of a little anxiety about what was about to come from her plan. She had to get everything ready as fast as she could. Today, Joohyun would spend the night with her. With her _only._  
  
It didn't take long for her to get to the Arts building, but it took a while to find the studio. She loved that place, she considered herself an artist, and would love to work at a place like that someday.  
The rooms were huge, big walls and there were individual spaces for the students to work with. They were divided by smaller and thinner walls and long lamps in the ceiling too. There was another room, an opened area with large windows and only pillars of concrete, besides the artistic utensils. She found Sunmi there, painting a big portrait of some girl she had never seen in her life. She decided to wait and watch for a little longer, without bothering until she noticed her.  
  
"Hey, you." She smiled big while cleaning her hands on a towel. "You must be Seulgi, right?"  
  
"Yes, did Yerim talk to you?" She stepped forward, still staring the artwork.  
  
"Mhm." She nodded and followed Seulgi's eyes. "You liked it?"  
  
"Of course, it's beautiful. I draw too."  
  
"I've never seen you around here, Seulgi."  
  
"Oh, I study physics, not art."  
  
"Why would you want the ladder?" She pointed at a small portable stair at the corner.  
  
"I need to glue stars on my ceiling."  
  
Sunmi stared at her and giggled. "You are a funny girl." And Seulgi also giggled. "Do you need help with the ladder?"  
  
She frowned her eyebrows, thinking. The ladder didn't look that heavy, but she did need help with something else, and she didn't have much time. "Hmm... no. But I'd like you to help me with something else." Sunmi nodded, telling her to go ahead. "Could you draw a quick and simple portrait of me?"  
  
"Why would you ask me to do that? You said you draw too!"  
  
"Please..." She said, holding her hands in front of her. She didn't know that girl, but she seemed nice, and Yerim knew her. None of her close friends were good enough at drawing, anyways.  
  
"Alright. How can I say no?" She smiled bright again. "I'll just clean myself and change my t-shirt."  
  
While Seulgi waited, she took another look around. The view from the windows were pretty and comfortable, the paintings left there were simply amazing, specially Sunmi's. _She's so talented_.  
  
When she got back, she helped Seulgi to carry the ladder, and they chat on the way to the dorm. Seulgi explained, shortly, what she planned to do, and Sunmi said she would help with what she could.  
  
"While I stick the stars you can do the drawing based on a picture of me."  
  
"Nah, I can first help you with the stars and then draw based on your face."  
  
"I don't think you can help me with that. Do you know anything about constellations and asteroids positions?" She asked, taking a quick look at her.  
  
"Not really. But I know about holding things." Seulgi noticed a smirk growing by the sides of her lips and thought deeply. _Is she..._  
  
"Yeah, we can draw first and then do the stars. How's that?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
When they got to Seulgi's dorm, Sunmi looked away while she typed her password. They took their shoes off and placed the ladder against the wall in a corner.  
  
Seulgi took the two papers she bought, a regular pencil and a thick book to support them, saying they should sit on the beds to do it. Seulgi sat on Seungwan's and Sunmi on hers.  
  
"Can you show me a picture of the girl you're drawing?" She asked, looking at Seulgi. She turned her phone and showed the best picture she had of Joohyun. "She's pretty."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"You didn't tell me, why are you doing this to such a friend?" She said playfully, as if she already knew the answer.  
  
"Because..."  
  
And indeed, she knew the answer. "Because you like her?"  
  
"What? How could you- Why would you think that? That's so wrong." She was embarrassed, flustered. It couldn't be that obvious.  
  
"What's wrong? _Liking people?_ "  
  
"No, I mean..."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not telling anyone about this."  
  
She said that with a calm face, letting Seulgi know that she was being serious, and she didn't need to worry about it. As if, she understood the situation.  
  
"Are you _lesbian..._ too?" She said that word so low, afraid that someone else could listen.  
  
"No, darling. I am not a lesbian." Seulgi, who leaned forward curious for an answer, leaned back again, blinking quickly as if she was disappointed. "I don't like labels."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I like people, Seulgi. Regardless of their gender or genital, you know? I don't feel firstly attracted to what's between their legs. I fall in love with their personality, with who they are. If I knew a man with the same personality as a girl I used to like, I would like him too. And sexual attraction is a desire, I can have preferences, yes. But I don't label myself at all." She said everything with a passive voice, playing with the pencil and finishing the drawing.  
  
She shared that feeling with Seulgi, someone who just met her, as if they were best friends since the day they were born. And Seulgi felt comfortable with that. She understood and thought that it was amazing and sweet, but didn't know what to say next. And Sunmi didn't seem like she was waiting to hear something else about it.  
  
  
"Well, I like Joohyun." She said with stars in her stomach, staring at Joohyun's pictures and finishing the drawing when she snapped back to reality.  
  
They chat for a while when they were done the drawings. Seulgi showed Sunmi what else she drew before: a map of the stars she was going to do on her ceiling.  
  
"There's... seven constellations there. Do you have enough stickers for everything?"  
  
"I... I hope so."  
  
She was planning to stick them on the whole ceiling, there was a lot of stars and the most important thing would be right in the middle: the asteroid. And that's where she started from. She placed the ladder there and got up on it, with the little asteroid sticker in her hands.  
  
"What's the asteroid name?" Sunmi asked, handing her six stickers to make a cluster.  
  
"14 Irene." She glued them in the right place, checking the map sometimes to make sure she was doing it right.  
  
Then she moved to the closest constellation, using a big star to the brightest of that constellation and small ones for the rest. She did the same with the other five.  
  
When she was almost done with the sixth one, Seungwan arrived. "Hey... girls." She looked the same as the last time, as if she got into a fight. Seulgi introduced Sunmi to her. "Nice to meet you. Woah, Seulgi! That looks so cool."  
  
"Thanks, Seungwanie." She smiled big.  
  
"Aren't you doing the Hydra one?" She asked, after recognizing the other constellations and taking a look on the map she was using.  
  
"It won't do." Sunmi said, analyzing the stars in Hydra. "The pack of stickers she bought has only 65 pieces, and she used 54 already. This one you said has... 15 stars."  
  
"Sixteen." Seulgi corrected her, pointing the one she was missing.  
  
"Actually it has 244 stars in total, but who's counting?" Seungwan whispered to her, playfully, making her friend laugh.  
  
"Stop it! We're not counting the deep sky objects."  
  
"Of course not, I know." She took a big sip of her water bottle. "But you should add at least the top of the tail, it's good. Or it'll look like something's missing."  
  
Seulgi nodded and took the stickers left with her, got up on the ladder to glue them while her roommate and Sunmi chat. She was nice and sweet, she hoped they would be friends and keep in contact after that day.  
  
And then someone knocked on the door. _Shit._  
  
Seulgi checked her phone, 10 messages missing from Joohyun and some other from Sooyoung and Yerim. She didn't have time to read them because they knocked once more, and she had to answer it.  
  
She slowly opened the door, carefully. It was Joohyun. And she quickly got out and closed the door. "Hey, unnie."  
  
"What was that about? I-" She was talking about the way she received her at the door, blinking fast. "I sent you a message asking about what time I should come but you didn't answer, so..."  
  
"Oh," Seulgi snapped fingers, "right!"  
  
"... it's past 5pm."  
  
She widened her eyes, time went by and she didn't even realize. She still had to shower, put the blankets around, pray for everything to come out well and get psychologically prepared.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She touched her hands. "What about at 7pm?" Joohyun nodded.  
  
"I'll be back here at 7pm. Is Seungwan okay at staying with Sooyoung tonight?"  
  
"I forgot to tell her and I don't think she realized it yet." She scratched the back of her head. "I need to finish some things here, I'll see you later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
Seulgi waited until she went back inside to do the same, turning to Seungwan's closet while she was talking with Sunmi. She picked her clothes and a clean towel and handed it to her, interrupting her conversation.  
  
"You know you're sleeping with Sooyoung tonight, right?"  
  
She opened her mouth. "Now I do. But why pajamas? Aren't we have dinner?"  
  
"Order something! Use Joy's clothes to go out if you decide to eat there!"  
  
"Excuse me, Sunmi. It was nice to meet you." She locked the bathroom and Sunmi also decided to go.  
  
"I think my job here is done!"  
  
"Thank you so much for your help today, I wouldn't be able to finish it on time."  
  
"No worries, Seulgi. I hope we can be friends."  
  
"We can, for sure!" They smiled, walking towards the door. Sunmi said she would come pick up the ladder the next day to take it back to the studio, and Seulgi said she would help her to do it. They shared a hug and waved goodbye.  
  
Seulgi made the beds, putting Seungwan's pillow aside, so she could take it with her later. She took the black blankets and opened them on both beds, adding the plushie star to one of them, Joohyun would sleep at Seulgi's bed while she would sleep at her roommate's. Seungwan helped her to organize the desks.  
  
She showered, rubbing hard with the soap, for her skin to smell strongly like a baby's, knowing Joohyun liked it. She chose comfortable white pajamas and stood in front of her mirror for a while, preparing herself. It was almost time.  
  
"Are you telling her about your feelings, tonight?" Seungwan asked, before leaving.  
  
"I'll try." She had a tiny and shy smile on her lips, she was really nervous.  
  
Seulgi turned her pineapple lamp on, and left her notebook open as well, so it could light up the place a little. Before leaving the room with Seungwan, she checked the stars on the ceiling, and they were shining well, thankfully.  
  
She closed the door and knocked on Joohyun's room.  
  
But it was Sooyoung who opened the door. When she saw Seungwan, she smiled bright, leaning against the door. Like that, Seulgi saw that Joohyun was sitting on her bed with phone and toothbrush in hands, hugging her pillow. She got up once she noticed the girls there.  
  
"Seems like you're spending the night with me." Sooyoung said to Seungwan.  
  
"Just the two of us." She answered.  
  
Sooyoung pulled her roommate by the arm and pushed her through the door, calling Seungwan inside. Seulgi shared a 'good luck' with her, telepathically.  
  
"So..." She started, "I made a surprise for you. Well, I was preparing this since a long time ago."  
  
"Mhm..." She locked arms with her, automatically.  
  
"But we didn't have time for this, so I had to wait. But, here we are." She tapped the password on the lock and opened the door, letting an amazed Joohyun get in first.  
  
She closed the door behind them, now the only light there was coming from the stars, her lamp and notebook (just so they could actually see something else).  
  
Looking like that, it was actually amazing. Seulgi was proud of her work, all the stars were in the right position and the asteroid in the middle was outstanding. And seeing at Joohyun's reaction, made her even prouder.  
  
She placed her stuff on Seulgi's bed, still staring at the ceiling and paying attention to every corner. Seulgi wasn't sure if she was understanding anything there, but it seemed like she adored it. She was happy.  
  
Both of them had smiles on their face. "It's amazing, Seulgi. You did everything on your own?"  
  
"I had some help. Here, I'll explain everything."  
  
She took her hand on hers, laying by her side on her bed. Just like the way they used to do when watching Steven Universe.  
  
"You see that round thing, there? It's an asteroid." She pointed, Joohyun nodded. "That's from where I took your nickname. Irene."  
  
"The asteroid's name is Irene?"  
  
"14 Irene. That's the exact position of where it is right now, out there in our galaxy." **[A/N: The date I chose to write this is from Sunday, October 18. If anyone wonders how it actually looks like, I posted on my[Asianfanfics gallery](https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/2213608/73b732.jpg).]** "It is next to a cluster, called M44 Praesepe, those 6 stars next to it. That other constellation, it's Leo, and that big star is the brightest from that group, the Regulus..."  
  
She kept going, explaining every other constellation she had there. Telling her about the brightest star of each one of them, and also their stories and myths. Joohyun was paying attention to everything, without saying a word to not interrupt her.  
  
Seulgi didn't know how much time she spent there telling stories to Joohyun, and she didn't seem to mind at all. She was now explaining the myth of the Gemini constellation, and by now, she was sitting straight and Joohyun laying in front of her with interested eyes, so focused on how Seulgi was explaining everything; gesturing and making deep expressions, she had to laugh.  
  
"... and then-- Hey, what's so funny?" She asked, confused but without being able to contain her smile.  
  
Joohyun covered her mouth and denied with her head. "No, no... keep going."  
  
"Ahh, I'll stop now. You must be so hungry. Bibigo?" She was talking about the restaurant. They ended up ordering beef bulgogi with rice and mini wontons to share. "Should we watch a movie while we eat?"  
  
"Yes, please." Joohyun said, already turning the lights on and taking the notebook with her.  
  
"What about a horror movie?"  
  
"Would be nice... but I'll get scared." She giggled at herself.  
  
"What, do you want me to sleep with you then?" Seulgi asked. Of course, she said that as a joke, but she expected a positive answer. She only got a gentle laugh from her. "Oh, I almost forgot!"  
  
She looked inside her closet for the package she bought for Joohyun. She opened it to see a transparent plastic box with pink earphones inside.  
  
"When did you buy this?"  
  
"A few weeks ago, I bought online. We always watch shows together, but we get messed with the wires. This one is wireless and pretty good." She pointed and picked one to herself, while Joohyun was staring. "Here, I'll put it for you." She did so, as if she was completely okay with that. She fought against herself to not look into Joohyun's eyes to see at what part of her face she was staring, and if she seemed uncomfortable. But they quickly looked away.  
  
"You didn't need to, Seulgi..."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
"Thank you." She got closer with the notebook. "Why don't we keep watching Steven?"  
  
They ate while watching and didn't talk much, only to comment sometimes about a scene. Joohyun suggested that they could sing some of their favorite songs after eating, and Seulgi remembered about the drawings she wanted to paint with her, but that they could listen to it while painting.  
  
"You can use my desk and I'll use Seungwan's."  
  
"Why don't we sit on the floor together? I'll need your help, anyways." Joohyun protested. And so they did.  
  
Seulgi took the same books from earlier to support the papers, a small cup with water, her watercolor pan and a plastic plate to use for mixing the colors. "So, I made a drawing of you, that I'm painting. And a friend of mine helped me with a drawing of mine, that you will paint."  
  
"Can I see the drawing you made first?"  
  
"No! Only when it's done." She handed her the paper she was supposed to paint.  
  
"Why-" She started, "you know what? I won't even say anything." She sounded mad.  
  
"What? Tell me?" Joohyun denied with her head and asked for a paintbrush. She had her lips pouted and it when getting more pouty as she was analyzing everything in front of her. Seulgi pretended she was busy with something else instead of having eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Look at how pretty you are..." She was talking to the drawing. "I will ruin it."  
  
"No, you won't." Seulgi left her paper aside to take Joohyun's hand on hers, leading to one of the color pans. "Let's start with my skin, shall we?"  
  
She mixed pink, orange and white on the plate with water until it turned to a tone close enough to her skin color. Leading her hand to start brushing from the corners of her face, slightly touching the paper, and not letting the water get grouped on the paper, or it would get stained. After explaining how it should be done, she let go of Joohyun's hand, so she could do on her own. And just like that, her pout was gone. But Seulgi's hands were all sweaty from the nervousness of the proximity, and she got even more flustered when Joohyun noticed she was drying her hands on her clothes.  
  
Seulgi decided to focus on her painting as well, but it was quite impossible because Joohyun was jamming to the song by tapping her foot against hers. And as silly as it could be, Seulgi wanted to appreciate it more.  
  
"Seulgi-yah." The call surprised her. "Can I, please, see your sketchbook?"  
  
Seulgi swallowed her nervousness dryly, but she couldn't run from that anymore. She noticed Joohyun was getting more and more upset every time she didn't let her see it. She nodded positively and got up to get it. _Please don't hate me_.  
  
Joohyun took it between her hands and got up slowly to sit on her bed to see it better. The first pages were okay, they were indeed about science stuff, other about cartoons or animals. And then what she really appreciated began to show. The first day they spent at the library together. And then the drawing after that, and after that. And drawings based on her memory, drawings based on pictures. No one was saying anything. Seulgi was holding her breath even harder, every time Joohyun turned a page she had a mini panic attack.  
  
"How can you capture me like that?" Joohyun finally spoke, almost whispering. Seulgi felt goosebumps when she closed the sketchbook and crawled closer to her, sitting on her own legs.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"You did me so... beautiful. How can you see me like that?"  
  
"That's how you are. That's how I see you." She said with a smile, trying to hide her insecurity.  
  
"Why didn't you show me this before?"  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Your reaction." They were talking fast.  
  
"My reaction to your beautiful drawings of me?"  
  
"Yes... I mean, no. Not exactly." Joohyun got closer, Seulgi could even feel her breath hit her face.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
 _It's time, Seulgi. Do it. Hold all your strength together and do it._  
  
"I..."  
  
 _Don't get lost in her eyes again, don't miss the opportunity. You're brave enough to do it._  
  
"You...?" Joohyun had now one of her hands on top of Seulgi's leg, just like she would always do when she's nervous, worried, impatient, anxious, happy, when she felt like.  
  
 _Just. Kiss her._  
  
Seulgi kissed Joohyun.  
  
Gently, she held Joohyun's neck, hiding her hand under her hair and pulled her face closer, kissing her soft lips. It was only a gentle peck, a touch of galaxies.  
  
Then she had to recover herself to breathe, and felt the world fall on her shoulders right away. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I..."  
  
But, guess what? Joohyun kissed her back. Holding her face the same way she did with hers, with more will. The hand she had on her lap, was now on her waist, under Seulgi's shirt, trying to reach more of her body. She moved her lips against hers, asking for an opening with her tongue. And Seulgi couldn't deny it. She needed that.  
  
After a while, they separated their lips to breathe better. They touched their foreheads together, Joohyun's hand was still caressing her face.  
  
"Seulgi-yah, hug me, please." She said, laying on her lap and resting her face on her shoulder. Her hands reached for the skin under her shirt again, not leaving the spot. Seulgi got worried when she felt her neck getting wet, Joohyun was crying.  
  
She didn't say anything, but sang a soft song to calm her down. Soon, Joohyun's chest felt lighter, and Seulgi decided to lay her in bed to sleep better.  
  
Without waking her up, she moved her off her lap and covered her with one of the blankets there, leaving the plushie star under her arm. She put all the art utensils away and also laid back, on the other bed. She didn't want to bother Joohyun.  
  
Seulgi couldn't sleep, too many thoughts. She kissed Joohyun, and Joohyun kissed her back. But she also cried, how couldn't she get worried about it? It was almost 2am, she was about to fall asleep, when she felt a body laying next to her.  
  
"Hey, Joohyunnie..." She turned around to face her. "Did you like the plushie? I bought it for you."  
  
"I did." She nodded. "But I also did tell you to hug me."  
  
Seulgi apologized and opened her arms so Joohyun could fit her tiny body between them, her hands reaching for her skin immediately, and Seulgi held her by the waist.  
  
"You did something to me." Joohyun whispered, moving her fingers slightly under the shirt. "There's... so many feelings flowing on my Milky Way. Just for you."  
  
Seulgi kissed her forehead, wishing her a good night. Waiting for it to be a good night, a good weekend, a good life, with Joohyun by her side.  
  
But when Seulgi woke up next morning, Joohyun wasn't there anymore.


	7. Irene

**[A/N: this chapter talks about homophobia. Also, has comments about the Bible, some may feel offended (do not complain about it in the comments, thank you).]**

Last first day, and to my surprise, Sooyoung was already up and getting ready when I woke up.  
  
"Good morning, unnie." She tapped my butt.  
  
"Yah! Good morning... How come you are up before me?"  
  
"Ahh, I wanted to get ready soon. What if I find a new man on the way today? Or a woman. You never know."  
  
She didn't have to do much to look pretty, Sooyoung was always stunning. I'm jealous of her. I got all dressed up quickly, not forgetting about my glasses, as an accessory.  
  
The bus came right on time, I sat by Sooyoung's side, already starting a conversation about a girl she saw, also getting inside the bus. "Oh, unnie. She's coming..." And we pretended to look distracted by what's outside.  
  
I turned my head to stare out the window, when something hit my head from the back. "Ahh, dear Lord..." How that hurt.  
  
"I'm so sorry." It was a girl, she sat next to us to tie her shoelaces. I guess that's what caused the accident. "Are you okay?"  
  
I turned around to check on her too. "Yes, it was just an accident. Are you?" She nodded with puppy worried eyes. I had to smile. "Nice shoes." They were yellow.  
  
Sooyoung was laughing, I'm not sure if it was at me, at the girl or at the whole situation. "She's friends with that girl from outside. Guess we are both lucky today!"  
  
I spent lunch on my own, like I always did, at the library. Later next week, Sooyoung told me she met a new student, Yerim, of the university, and she was going to show the campus to her that night. Which meant, I would have to study by myself again.  
  
But I don't like staying alone at our dorm. At the library, there's more people around me, and so I went there.  
  
Sooyoung would've liked to come with me. That one girl she was talking about all week was here, with her friend. You know... the puppy eyes who hit my head.  
  
I don't have a problem focusing or studying at all, but it seemed kinda hard with her staring at me all the time, thinking I wouldn't notice. It was almost my time to go, I was hoping she would come to talk. But it seemed I would leave disappointed at some random thing again.  
  
Wait, wait. She's coming.  
  
I pretended I was really interested in my book, and only looked at her when she was in front of the light, making a shadow over my view. "Yes?" I asked, marking the page I was reading before closing the book.  
  
"I hit your head last week. I'm Seulgi."  
  
I couldn't hold it back, I had to laugh a little, denying with my hand. "You shouldn't worry about that, it's not hurting anymore. How's your head?"  
  
"It's okay. I just wanted to apologize once again, I should've tied my shoelaces. I was late and forgot about it." I noticed something in between her fidgeting hand.  
  
"And what is it that you're holding?"  
  
"It's a drawing, for you. I hope you like flowers." I took the paper and admired the image, the flowers were so well detailed, It's amazing. On the back side of it she wrote a message apologizing, once more, for the accident.  
  
"I certainly do. Thank you." And I didn't know what else to say, neither did she, as it seemed. I packed my stuff and got up. "Are you here alone?"  
  
"No, no. I'm with my friend." She pointed at her, who waved back at us. "Are you leaving now?"  
  
"Yes, it's getting late. See you around, Seulgi. Thanks again." I waved goodbye at both, before turning around and heading out. She called right away.  
  
"Ooooi! What's your name?!" She asked loud, making a few students around us get mad.  
  
"Joohyun!" And I walked out.  
  
When Sooyoung got back, I had to tell her about the library. She got excited to know about Seulgi's friend, she complained when I told her I forgot to ask for her name.  
  
"Well, at least you got Seulgi's. Besides everything. You can get closer to her and introduce me to her friend."  
  
Get closer to Seulgi? It would be a challenge, for sure. But I'd love to try. And to see her puppy eyes again.  
  
I didn't need to go study at the library, because Sooyoung didn't leave and we could stay together at our dorm. We didn't want to eat anything from the restaurants outside, so I decided to buy a snack for us while she showered.  
  
"JOOHYUN!" I heard someone calling me after I closed the door. "How nice to see you! Seulgi, look, Joohyun's room is right beside ours." And indeed, what a surprise.  
  
They bowed at me and I did the same, but Seulgi had a strange expression. Crossing arms and slightly frowned eyebrows.  
  
"I'm Seungwan." She asked my age and told theirs. "Ohh, our unnie."  
  
"Where are you going now? We’ve never seen you around here before." Seungwan asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm always in my room studying and reading. I don't usually go out. And I was going to the cafeteria to buy something to eat."  
  
"No way! I just asked Seulgi to buy some noodles for us too while I shower." And I looked back at her.  
  
"You want to walk with me, Seulgi?" Some company would be nice.  
  
"Y-yes, of course!"  
  
We walked side by side. She was a little taller than me, shorter than Sooyoung though. “So, unnie..." Seulgi started, "you went to library last week, but you didn't go today." I explained the reason. "You can come study with us next time, if you want... Your friend can come too."  
  
Imagine Sooyoung in the same table with me, Seulgi and Seungwan. She would be so loud and flirty over the other girl, I could picture that already.  
  
"Mhm, let's see." What a choice of words, what a choice of tone in your voice.  
  
"Okay..." She seemed upset.  
  
"Don't think anything wrong! "Sooyoung is just so loud all the time, I don't want there to be any problems." I said, touching her arm.  
  
At the cafeteria, I decided to buy, besides everything else, pepero for her. Seulgi still seemed upset by the way I talked to her, and it's hard to handle those puppy eyes, you know?  
  
She was waiting for me, I leaned forward against her to put the candy box inside her hoodie's pocket, it was empty before. She smells like a baby. Well, she looks like a baby too.  
  
"Ahhh... This hoodie is so warm, let's hurry or I'll melt..." Could it be that hot, her cheeks would turn red?  
  
We chat on the way back, and before getting inside our dorms, she asked for my number. "Of course, give me your phone, I'll save it."  
  
What a stupid thing, her hands were occupied. And I wouldn't stick my hand between her pants pocket. "Hmm, it's better if you save mine. My number is..."  
  
"Done. I sent you a message. I'm going inside now."  
  
"Okay, me too."  
  
Sooyoung called for me and took one of the snacks I had in hand for her. Asking why I took so long, she heard me talking to someone else outside.  
  
"It was Seulgi. Oh, and her friends name is Seungwan!"  
  
"Seungwan... Seungwan. What a pretty name."  
  
Seulgi is a pretty name.  
  
After a while, I received a notification from her. We exchanged some messages, and I went to sleep with a smile on my face.  
  
Seulgi and I became closer after that, we talked a lot through messages, but I wasn't around that much. Sooyoung and Yerim made friends with them, and Sooyoung was always having lunch with them. And she would never stop talking about Seungwan.  
  
It was my birthday. Sooyoung bought a present for me. A nice handbag and new earrings.  
  
I took something to eat fast while I walked to the library. And my parents called.  
  
"Hi, mom..."  
  
"Hello, darling. Happy birthday to you!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you."  
  
"We deposited some money to your account, for you to use however you want." My dad said. They never bought me anything, always giving me money to buy it myself.  
  
"You didn't need to... Thanks, dad."  
  
"How's college going so far?"  
  
"All good, dad. I'm studying hard as usual."  
  
"We are so proud of you, my darling. Always so hardworking..."  
  
"Yes, that's right. But tell me..." Here it comes. "Do you still hang out with that Park Sooyang?"  
  
"It's Park Sooyoung."  
  
"That's right. Do you?"  
  
"What's the difference if I do or don't? You guys never really cared, and you never met her."  
  
"You see... People talk, I met her parents once too. We've heard she's a dirty person." Not this again. "She dated... women."  
  
"And what do you have to do with that? It's none of your business."  
  
"We are just worried that she can contaminate you as well, my darling."  
  
"Homosexuality is something so--" My dad started, and I had to interrupt him.  
  
"Can you not... Can you not ruin my day, please?"  
  
"Stay away from those monsters, Bae Joohyun."  
  
That feeling got stuck in my throat again. "You see, dad?" I laughed. "I need to study now, much to review. Thank you for calling."  
  
"We love you."  
  
"Yes, me too."  
  
I sat on the same table as always, and soon I noticed I had company. "Unnie, Sooyoung told me to give you this." She handed me my notebook.  
  
"Thanks, Seulgi. She had to hurry to the bathroom, so I gave her my notes." I whispered, respecting the silence of that place. "You want to sit with me?"  
  
"I don't want to bother you."  
  
Bother me? How could she bother me? "You never bother me."  
  
She sat right in front of me, I was about to start a conversation, try to make a friend in real life. But she was busy with something else, a... drawing? I couldn't see quite right, she was hiding it with her hand.  
  
"What were you drawing?" I asked, bumping shoulders when we noticed lunch time was over.  
  
"Nothing special..." It seemed to be, though. She was so focused on it. I wondered what was it.  
  
The next day, she sat with me at the library again, at the same table. I was glad she came and smiled. "Seulgi... Hi. What are you doing here? Did you eat already?" She nodded.  
  
"I wanted to join you today. Can I?"  
  
"Of course, I'm just studying."  
  
She placed all her art materials on the table next to her sketchbook. So many pencils, ink pens and some other things I didn't know the name. She seemed to go hard for that drawing, I wanted to distract her and try to sneek a peek of it.  
  
"Why don't you study like me?"  
  
"Hm?" But of course, she covered the drawing with her arms. "Ahh, unnie... I don't have any trouble learning, I'm okay with everything. Seungwan and I usually study our recent classes on the weekends at the library." Better forget it, then.  
  
"Same with me, but I like to study the lectures beforehand, so when the teacher gives the lecture, I won't have a hard time understanding it."  
  
She looked at my book. "So your course is mathematics?"  
  
"Mhm, Sooyoung didn't tell you?"  
  
"She talks about everything except college." That's true.  
  
"I know, she doesn't like the course."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hmmm, personal stuff. I won't tell you unless she's okay with it." That's something I respect. Personal information and comfort zones.  
  
Seulgi joined me at the same place, every day. Her sketchbook was always by her side, and never letting me see it.  
  
"I'm done..."  
  
"You're done with your drawing?" She closed the sketchbook when I asked. "What now?" God, would I ever see her art?  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a nervouse voice.  
  
"You took days to finish your drawing, won't you let me see your masterpiece? Again?"  
  
"N-not yet. It's not quite done."  
  
"Then why did you--" She interrupted me, packing her things and saying she needed to go.  
  
"I'm sorry, unnie! I'll see you tomorrow-- I mean, next week!"  
  
It was friday, the weekend would be long, I had a lot of things to study. I met Sooyoung at class, she wanted to talk but that would have to wait until we got to our dorm. And the first thing she did after closing our door, was:  
  
"Seungwan is so sweet! And Seulgi was as well."  
  
"Do you guys talk a lot?" I asked, laying in bed.  
  
"A lot! Seulgi is so talkative, unnie... I can't wait until you get closer to Yerim too."  
  
"Ahh, I don't talk much with Seulgi. At the library, I'm always studying and she's always drawing. I don't want to bother her, she always seems so focused."  
  
"She doesn't talk about anything too? Calling for your attention?"  
  
"No..." Could I be that annoying?  
  
"Oh, then she doesn't want to bother you as well. Don't be afraid of talking to her, unnie."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Yes, you are! I know you." I rolled my eyes. She knows me pretty well. "Seulgi is the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Don't be afraid of letting her in." And how heavy her words seemed to be...  
  
I noticed her phone light up. "New notification." She stared at me for a while before checking who was it.  
  
"It's Seulgi... she wants to go out with us this Sunday! I already said you want to go."  
  
"Park Sooyoung..." She held my face between her hands.  
  
"Seulgi wants to be friends with you." She said the words slowly, one by one. "You don't need to show her your deepest self. But you should try do open up little by little. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's try to hold those insecurities back now." She opened her arms and I hugged her by the waist. "Same goes to Seungwan, she's a nice friend."  
  
"Mhm." I love to find comfort in her arms, she's been my friend for years now, and she knows me better than anyone. Sometimes, it even seems like she was the older one. But I love to take care of her as well. "And let's invite Yerim to go too!"  
  
"Alright, ma'am."

At the mall, I couldn't understand how long someone would take to order something. First, she was late for the time we combined, and now, she's the last one to order. But it's funny, to see her pouty face trying to choose between all the dishes.  
  
"I think I'm ordering japchae...But I also wanted tteokbokki..."  
  
"Come on, Seulgi, just order it already. I'm hungry." Yerim said, tickling her.  
  
"Unnie, Joohyun ordered tteokbokki, just eat a few bites from her bowl." Sooyoung suggested. "She's okay with that, isn't she?" Seulgi looked at me. Puppy eyes again... How could I say no?  
  
"Yes, of course. I don't mind sharing with everyone too. I could order a bigger portion."  
  
"Great! Then do it!" Sooyoung exclaimed by my side.  
  
Everyone was eating silently, praising the food only. A sound of something wet falling caught my attention, Seulgi dropped her food. The other girls laughed.  
  
"Be careful..." I picked another one for her, and she tried to take it with her own chopsticks. But I lifted mine to her mouth and fed her. "Aigoo, just eat it."  
  
She thanked me with her mouth full. Such a baby, isn't she? I patiently waited until she was done so I could give her another one, while she was taking a look around.  
  
After that, the girls wanted to go to the bookstore. Sooyoung went to see the physics section and Seulgi followed her. Yerim and I were only following Seungwan to buy what she needed.  
  
"We should stop somewhere to take pictures!" Yerim said.  
  
"What about that bookshelf?" Seungwan pointed, and Yerim turned around to call for the other two.  
  
Seulgi was the photographer, and Sooyoung was the first model to pose. She's always so pretty and knew exactly how to be positioned for the camera. Then it was Seungwan's turn, and then Yerim's. They wanted to take a duo picture. And then it was me.  
  
Knowing I have trouble with cameras, Sooyoung guided me, telling me to relax and have fun. Yerim, also with her phone in hands, commented something to help.  
  
"Please, I don't like smiling for pictures." I said, uncomfortable with everything.  
  
"I feel like, when Joohyun tries to hide her smile, it's like a solar eclipse.” Seulgi started. I had my eyes focused on her, clearly confused. "When she tries to hide it, it's like the moon standing in front of the sun, but you can still see the sunlight behind it. Because it is so pretty and bigger than any insecurity she has." And then managed to hide her face behind her phone. And I smiled. Not only for the pictures, but at what she just said to me. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
I would, for sure, risk it all to get out of my own walls to get closer to her.  
  
Before waving goodbye, I gathered up the courage to thank her. "Seulgi-yah, thanks for today. All your pictures look good, I'm for sure posting them."  
  
"Ahh, no need to thank me for that. Thank you for joining us today."  
  
"See you guys tomorrow." I was holding her arm, and let it go to caress it. "Bye, Seungwan! Have a good night!" Sooyoung threw kisses at them, specifically for Seungwan.

We took a shower and laid in my bed, side by side. We were looking through the pictures from today. Sooyoung came out pretty in all of them, she didn't have to make such an effort as I do for that. But surprisingly, the pictures Seulgi took of me were more than pretty. I looked beautiful.  
  
"I'm for sure posting all of them on Instagram." Sooyoung said. "I hope Seungwan posts hers too, she looked so tiny."  
  
"I'm going to post some of mine as well." I chose three of them, tagging the girls just like they did, picking a special spot for Seulgi.  
  
"Did you see how she talked to you?" She hugged me sideways.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stop pretending, you're not such a fool." She played and we giggled. "You got flustered over what she said."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Look at your smile, right here." Then I felt her finger touching the side of my lips and I had to cover my mouth with my hand. "You liked it."  
  
And I gave it up. "Ahhh, that was so sweet of her... I'm willing to get closer to her." Sooyoung lifted her eyebrows. "And to everyone else."  
  
"You should have lunch with us sometimes..."  
  
"Have lunch with you? I already spend the rest of the day around you, the lunch at the library is just like freedom!" I joked, tickling her. We laughed and talked about the day for a while. But, yes, I wanted to spend more time with them.

Twice a week, maybe more, I spent lunch with the girls. And it was so fun! Seulgi was always by my side, and always so sweet and talkative. Yerim and Sooyoung, as the youngest, loved to mock and call us (and also Seungwan) “grandmas”.

I didn’t talk that much, I was always watching and nodding. And when I felt in a bad mood, Seulgi would join me at the library. I didn’t even need to ask, she would come anyways.

"Seulgi?"

"Hm?" She answered, focused on her drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Her face had marks of graphite.

"Because I still don't want to, but I'm almost done for today and..." I threw a wet tissue at her. "Omo, unnie! You could've messed up with my drawing."

"I'm sorry! But your cheek is dirty with your pencil's graphite." I showed where it was. How could she get all messy like that? Silly… "Yes, right there. Done. What technique are you using? Can you tell me this at least?"

"I scrape the tip of my pencil with a sharp tool; my stiletto. I put the graphite dust in my sharpener, so that I can close it and save it for later. I take the dust with a fine brush, test the coloring on another paper and then do the shading on my original drawing." All smart with those techniques, sounding like a graduated artist, and she still looked so innocent and child-like.

"If you have a brush to do the job then how come you're all dirty?" I took her hands in mine’s, the tips of her fingers and the palm of her hand were grey. Her hands were soft, and somehow seemed to be powerful. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking what else she could do with them.

"You see, unnie, sometimes you need to use your own hands to do some details."

"But not your cheeks, huh."

"Yeah, not your cheeks."

Once she finished her drawing, she got up and I noticed she was folding the paper instead of crumbling into a ball. I do that too. But, instead of throwing it in the trash can, she aimed and looked at me. “You think it will get there?"

I took a look at the paper and the distance, calculating. "Not really."

"Mhm, and why?"

"Because of the weight of it, Seulgi."

"Aaaaand?" She blinked slowly, but I couldn’t think of anything else. "Gravity and air resistance."

She threw the paper, it bounced in the air, floated a few centimeters and turned to the side, falling in front of me, and I crumbled it into a ball this time. "Try again."

"Why do you think it will get there now?" She aimed again.

"It could get there because of gravity and air resistance, I guess. But I don't think you will make it." She looked so convinced at me with that smirk on her face. But liked I said, she missed the shot.

"Okay." That was fun. "It was all a test to see if you knew about these things."

"Are you going to explain the experience now, professor?"

"Well..." Seulgi adjusted her black shirt, buttoning it to the top. I preferred the way it was before. "The Air Resistance, it's a force that acts in the opposite direction of the movement of an object. The force is exerted by the air, with the intention of restricting the movement of the object. Depending on the shape of the object, it undergoes a different force, greater or less. The shapes are characterized by a number called 'aerodynamic drag coefficient'. The lower the coefficient, the better the aerodynamics."

Let’s pretend I didn’t know any of that. Seulgi sounded happy explaining everything to me. "So the flat paper had a higher coefficient than the ball paper."

"You're quite right." She was talking like a real teacher. "Let's say, the ball paper could be around 0.50, and the flat paper around 2.00 and something."

"I see, I see... and what about the gravity?" She sat next to me, I locked eyes, it was getting more and more interesting. She licked her bottom lip before continuing. And I once again caught myself thinking about what she could do with that.

God, what’s up with me today?

"Simplifying: gravity is the force of attraction that arises between two bodies simply by their presence at a point in space. It mostly occurs with one body being more attracted than the other, like the Moon is attracted to Earth. But..."

“But?” Come on… look at my eyes again. Keep explaining. I enjoy it.

"But..." The bell rang. "I need to go now! And so do you. Our little physics lecture will have to be for another day."

That was confusing. Where did she get lost? I only waved goodbye before she left, and packed my stuff to leave as well.

When I met Sooyoung again, she was all smiles. She must have spent lunch with Seungwan only, just the two of them. And it was so good to see her like that.  
  
"It's funny when I flirt with her, you need to see her expressions." She said, after a while.  
  
"You flirted with her? Directly?"  
  
"Not really. She thinks it's a joke. But she doesn't know how to react." I nodded. "And, by the way, I asked Seungwan for some extra English classes."  
  
"Only the two of you?"  
  
"No, Yerim is coming too."  
  
"And what about Seulgi?"  
  
"I don't know. They're coming to our dorm this Tuesday, if she doesn't come you can stay alone with her."  
  
That would be nice, right?  
  
On Tuesday, the girls were supposed to come at 7pm. We spent the free time studying, and when we were done, Sooyoung was the first one get up to prepare herself.  
  
"Should I shower, too?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. You don't want to be all stinky around Seulgi." She said that in a suggestive way, but I did what she said without thinking twice.  
  
When the girls arrived and got in, it seemed like Seulgi was waiting for me outside. "Unnie! What are you planning to do while they're there?"  
  
"I didn't want to bother them so I was planning to go to the library." But I wished she would invite me in.  
  
"You want to come in?" Showing a thumbs up, she pointed inside.  
  
"You want to study?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure! If you want to."  
  
I took my shoes off and took a look around the room, I could differentiate the sides because of the art stuff Seulgi had on her desk, and also a mess on both of them.  
  
"Oops, my bad. We were doing homework." She quickly packed everything up.  
  
"It's fine, Sooyoung is the same." Actually, she wasn't. I just didn't know what to say, I was hoping she would start a conversation.  
  
"You can sit in my bed. Or you can use my desk to read if you’d prefer." I placed my book there, and took another look around, precisely.  
  
"You have a lot of stuff here. Where are your notebooks?"  
  
"Oh, in my closet." She sat on her bed.  
  
"I see... I like your bedside lamp." That was the object that called more for my attention, and a jar of stickers she had too.  
  
"Thanks, unnie."  
  
"You want to do something else?" I suddenly asked. "Every time we hang out, we are always studying and we barely talk. Let's do something else." Seulgi got up fast.  
  
"You like cartoons?"  
  
"I don't want to draw, Seulgi... I'm not good at it."  
  
"I mean, to watch cartoons." She opened her laptop on her desk and moved it so I could see it too. "Do you know what Steve Universe is?"  
  
"Not really, tell me."  
  
"Well, it's a TV show for kids. Basically, Steven is the son of a magical being and then he discovers a whole new world with other magical beings and they need to protect the universe." When I tell you she's a whole baby...  
  
She got up and tapped my legs, asking me to save space for her to sit too. "Hm... C-can I sit by your side?"  
  
"Of course, Seulgi-yah..." It was literally her bed! "How long are these episodes?"  
  
"Around half an hour, almost that. We can watch two" she lifted two fingers, "episodes today."  
  
"Okay, let's see if they’re as good as you say."  
  
"Omo, my favorite one is Pearl!" All of the characters were good, but she's the one who looks like me, and I absolutely loved the show. "Look at that drawing! If you ever wondered what my art skills would come out, that would be it, Seulgi."  
  
The second episode and I felt like I needed to get closer to see better, and turn the volume up as well. I was really into the cartoon. To do that, I automatically held onto Seulgi's leg to support my body. Shit, she would get uncomfortable. If I take it off quickly, it will seem weird. Right? Right.  
  
And I liked it.  
  
"Err... You want pepero, unnie?" She got up, folding her sleeves. Was she scared of me, or what? Always running away...  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay. There you go!"  
  
"That's your closet?" It couldn't be, but she took the little box from the opposite closet from her bed.  
  
"Hmmmm. No. Don't worry, it's mine."  
  
"How many episodes does this show have?" I handed the box to her again.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"We could watch them every night if they decide to have these English meetings, if you're okay with that." I wanted a sign that she wasn't scared or trying to run away. Please, be nice.  
  
"Of course, I love the show." I liked it too.  
  
"Seulgi."  
  
"Hm?" I looked at her.  
  
"Thanks for spending time with me, I like your company."  
  
"I am a better friend than Sooyoung, ain't I?"  
  
"You might be!"  
  
A friend! Seulgi was my friend! So simple yet it meant a lot to me.

Before I left, we talked a little more about our week. And I waved goodbye after caressing her arm. It just felt good doing it.  
  
Sooyoung told me how amazing Seungwan's English was and about the fun they were having. Apparently, that's the main reason about it, learn informal stuff, since we already knew some important things for college. And I told her that Seulgi was my friend. She said she's my friend. And how good I felt there with her.  
  
I couldn't lie to Sooyoung, she would find out about it sooner or later.  
  
Every time we were together now, Seulgi would try to explain to me a different physics curiosity. Even already knowing about some of them, I would pretend I didn't. It felt different getting to know things from her.  
  
Whether it was about mechanics, electromagnetism, optic or quantum physics, she was always excited. When it was about space... Ahh, then it was magical. Her eyes would shine, and it seemed like she was born for it. She flung out of the space. She's a special girl. She was getting more and more special for me.  
  
"I think that we all should have English names." Yerim said, we were eating all together. "Mine is Yeri, without the 'm'."  
  
"What makes you think that, Yeri without the 'm'?"  
  
"We have been studying and talking more in English, I guess it would be nice."  
  
"Okay. Hmm... I think Sooyoung's should be Joy."  
  
"Why? Why?" There goes her little heart skipping a beat.  
  
"You are always so happy and lifting everyone's mood, so..."  
  
"Ahh, unnie! I'm disappointed. I thought you were going to say that I'm your happiness." Everyone could see she was joking, but that's what she really meant.  
  
"Yours should be Wendy." Yerim said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"Oh, you think I'm cool, huh." She played.  
  
Seulgi was sitting by my side, taking a look at everyone, probably thinking about her nickname.  
  
"Mine could be..."  
  
"No, no, no." I interrupted. "Seulgi is just fine, it's pretty like that." Seulgi had red cheecks now, and a little smile.  
  
"Thanks, unnie. Your name is pretty too, but I think Irene would match you as well."

  
"It's pretty but--"  
  
"Unnie, no!" Sooyoung exclaimed at me. "Every time you ask something to Seulgi she answers with some astronomy related shit."  
  
Seulgi had a big and contagious smile on her face. Contagious at least for me. "That isn't true." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend... but that is indeed exactly what you do." I couldn't deny it.  
  
"No..." She slipped in her chair, trying to hide her face behind her hands.  
  
"How come you're all shy?" I held her by the arm, trying to see her face again. "I bet it's nothing related to astronomy." But, of course it was...  
  
"Well..." She sat straight in the chair. "Irene is actually the name of a main-belt asteroid..." All the girls laughed together.

I was much more comfortable around the girls. But especially Seulgi, she was always by my side. I knew all of her habits now, and I guess she knew some of mine. She respected me when I wasn't so talkative, and would cheer me up if she noticed I wasn't having a good day.  
  
Like today. I woke up to a negative message from my father. He was catholic, my mother had to follow the same religion. He would often send me paragraphs of how a woman should behave, how she should treat her husband, and how she needed to obey his orders.  
  
It was disgusting. How could someone write such a thing and people would follow, thinking it was a message of God?  
  
Colossians 3:18: Wives, submit to your husbands, as is fitting in the Lord.  
  
Do they really think the Lord made women to serve their husbands? Do people these days don't realize it wasn't the Lord who wrote it, but men out there back in those days that wanted to get beneficiaries after that? Not only back then, but it kept going like that for a while.  
  
Priests and other men would rape women and they couldn't fight against it, people hearing and seeing that she was in that situation couldn't help either. Why? Oh, because the Lord said that women must submit to men.  
  
Another one. Genesis 3:16: To the woman he said, "I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labor you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you."  
  
Do people really think that having a human passing through your vagina would be painless? I mean, it was supposed to be better than it is today. Women were supposed to squat to give birth to their children, because it is one of the best and most natural positions for childbirth, you have gravity on your side and you have the maximum pelvic capacity in that position.  
  
When women are laid on their back, not only they don't have gravity on their side but their body is working against them. During childbirth the baby moves down towards the coccycx, which has a natural curve up. When squatting, this flexes and moves, but if they are lying on their back, the curve gets in the baby’s way as it makes its way down the birth canal. Labor is so much harder and more uncomfortable for the mother in that position (laying back).  
  
But, do you know why suddenly every women laid back to do such thing? Because there was a king who wanted to see his wife giving birth. Because men wanted to see that. Because men said so. That's what they meant by "your husband will rule over you"?  
  
Was it really "the Lord" who said that?  
  
The church was built on a misogynist base. You can't tell me otherwise.  
  
Besides all of that men shit, my parents were homophobic. "Gays are monsters", "homosexuality is a sin", "if someone lays with another of the same sex, God will punish them and send them to hell", "if a homosexual couple decides to have a baby, God will punish them by giving them a sick and deformed child".  
  
What is God, again? What was he the "god" of? God of fear? Hate? Mayhaps, God of prejudice?  
  
Is your relationship so ruined you need to get worried about others'? I would never understand such a thing.  
  
Am I a monster for being myself? Is that wrong, mom and dad? I wonder how it would be if they ever find out about me.  
  
These were the moments I would want to spend my time with Seulgi. I'd invite her at the library to watch Steven Universe. We were almost finishing the second season, and there were much more to come.  
  
"Why didn't you want to join them, anyways?" Seulgi asked, when the girls were at the meetings and I was with her.  
  
"I know English is a requirement for our courses, but we already have what we need, right? The girls are only practicing informal stuff."  
  
"Like, casual conversations?"  
  
"Exactly. What about you?"  
  
"Hmmm... I took English classes during middle school and my dad would always talk with me in English too." She paused for a while and looked away. "Let's get going to the episode." She sat by my side, comfortably.  
  
"What's the synopsis?" I asked while placing the pillow behind me. I pretend I was plumping it up, only to smell the perfume of it. I loved her smell. But I was too shy and insecure too stay by her side, and would always lean forward to the screen.  
  
"Hhh... oh. Garnet finally tells Steven the story of how she came to be a Crystal Gem."  
  
"Nice! I have been wondering about it since the last episode. Play it."  
  
I think you've already heard of it, right? Must have... To simplify everything; two characters (Ruby and Sapphire, both girls) were in love. Well, that's the content I've been waiting for!  
  
"Woah, that was unexpected." I paused the show.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, not completely. Because all the crystal gems seem to be girls, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Then I explained how they seemed to be a couple.  
  
"A couple of girls, then."  
  
"Of course, Seulgi. I just explained that."  
  
"Right, I was just agreeing with you. I mean, I already saw it once, so I've seen it already."  
  
"You're such a dumbass..." I slapped her leg and she giggled. But then I thought something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you making such a big deal about it? You don't like it?" What if her family were religious too? And were homophobic, just like my parents...  
  
"Wait, me? Of course, I do, unnie! I'm totally, totally cool with that."  
  
"Right. Just making sure." She wasn't lying, I know when she does. "Who knows, right?"  
  
"Who knows what?"  
  
"About other people's opinions."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I laid by her side, right next to her. And asked about what her thoughts were about our society being built the way it is. I opened up about my family, how I grew up around them and how wrong that was. She agreed with me, and I moved a little closer to her body.  
  
"I'm insecure about being friends with someone new because they might be against my ideas about the world and everything else." I almost cried, maybe because I was telling her about myself and letting the truth come out was painful. And how I wished I could lay my head on her shoulder, I wished she would touch me, caressing my body. But she didn't, she was being sweet and paying attention to what I was telling her. "I'm insecure about myself, about my thoughts, about everything. I don't want to open up to people that couldn't like me as what I am."  
  
And I wasn't afraid of her.

Sooyoung knew about everything, she thought I was in love with Seulgi. So funny. But she was for sure in love with Seungwan. She told me she was stopping with the flirty jokes to actually do something about it. Yerim wasn't having lunch with us that day, and the other girls didn't arrive yet, so it was a good moment to talk about it.  
  
"She gets so flustered when I say those things, her cheeks go extra red and she gives that smile. She talks about physics with me too, you know? But I don't pretend I don't know anything, like the way you do with Seulgi."  
  
"Can you stop? I'm just letting her enjoy the moment, she likes to teach me all of that." I tickled her.  
  
"Because you like her..."  
  
"Aigoo, I'm telling you..."  
  
"Our girlfriends are taking so long, I'm hungry." And she started to eat, I joined her ignoring the term she used for them.  
  
"I kind of told Seulgi I'm not straight."  
  
She coughed and held me by the arm. "You did what?"  
  
"I said kind of. We were watching the show, and there was that couple of girlfriends." Sooyoung nodded, she already knew about Steve Universe. "And I said 'we have just a few representations as women and lgbtq+ characters'."  
  
"Woah." She was chewing slowly and had her eyes wide open. "Look what Seulgi did to you..."  
  
We had to end the topic there because they arrived, complaining we were eating without them. "I'm so sorry, guys. We were so hungry and couldn't wait."  
  
"Thanks for the food." Seulgi got up with Sooyoung, after they finished eating.  
  
"Seulgi-yah, where are you two going?"  
  
"We are going to the city, buy some stuff..."  
  
"Why didn't you invite me?" Why didn't she invite me?  
  
"Because... Well..."  
  
"She messaged me right before coming, and we know you like to plan things at least a day before doing it, right?" Sooyoung answered instead, and I gave her that look. She was for sure hiding something.  
  
"Exactly, unnie. I didn't want to bother." And she gave me that silly smile and a thumbs up. I couldn't be mad or upset at all at such a thing.  
  
"Have fun and take care, you two! Seulgi, watch out for Sooyoung, for God's sake."  
  
"Mom! I'll be fine."  
  
"Ya! What are you saying... I never had a daughter like you!" But she is my child.  
  
I got to stay with Seungwan for the rest of the day, until Yerim joined us at the library to study. Seungwan was just as sweet as Seulgi, and it seemed like Yerim had a sisterlike connection with the two of them, it was fun to watch. Yerim was always by my side too, I like to keep her around.  
  
But it was even funnier for me to watch the girls struggle with math problems, Yerim was an exception, she didn't have to worry about it.  
  
When the other girls came back and joined us, Sooyoung and I would exchange looks and giggle seeing the girls struggle like that. But then they started to murmur about how much they hated it and to curse.  
  
"Seulgi-yah! I thought you liked physics and didn't have trouble studying."  
  
"I do like it and I, mostly, don't have trouble with that. Ask Seungwan." We turned back to her.  
  
"Yeah, but some problems here are not nice. Everyone has this 'topic' that we can't even hear of."  
  
"I couldn't disagree. But what do you want to work with?" Sooyoung said.  
  
"I would like to be a cosmology or astronomy college teacher, but I have a lot of interest working with research in these areas more than anything." Seulgi was the first to speak, and I took the opportunity to finish her homework myself. Such an easy thing, how could she struggle with that?  
  
"Me too, but my dream job is to be a meteorologist." Seungwan said.  
  
"Omo, that's so cool."  
  
"What about you, Joy?" Seulgi asked.  
  
"You know about the truth, unnie. But I guess I have to work as an actuary for my dad's firm." We could feel the discomfort in her voice, and I noticed her seeking for comfort on Seungwan's eyes.  
  
"And you, Yerim?"  
  
"You guys know I'm studying art, music. I really like to sing but I want to work as a composer, mostly."  
  
"Omo~ I didn't know about that."  
  
"I've seen some songs she composed, they're beautiful. She said she's planning to upload a video on YouTube, wait until you see it!"  
  
"Aigoo, it was supposed to be a surprise!" She slapped Sooyoung. Well done. "But, yes. Wait until you see it! It's called 'Dear Diary'..."  
  
"Y'all better stream it." Sooyoung added.  
  
"Of course we will." I was proud of her.  
  
"Yah! Were you doing Seulgi's homework? That's not fair!" Seungwan exclaimed at me.  
  
"It's nothing, you can copy what I did here. But, hmm... I plan to work as an operations research analyst."  
  
"What would you do exactly?" Seulgi asked, looking at me.  
  
"Well, an operation research analyst does the job to coordinate activities, fix operations’ problems and organize companies, firms, in the most effective way possible."  
  
"Anyways, a management analyst!" That was Sooyoung, of course.  
  
"Shut it! Let her explain the way she wants! I can tell that's a really nice career, you got to give everything for it, it suits you!" She seemed interested too, I was glad.  
  
"Ahh, thanks, Seulgi. I'm glad you think that too. Kids these days..." I said, about Sooyoung.  
  
"What do you think you'll find outside, working with research, Seulgi? If you like space that much, there must be something really intriguing for you."  
  
"I don't know, that's the point. We don't know anything, and what we think we know, could be something very different from what we see."  
  
"I agree. I bet you'll be the one to find living creatures on another planet." Seungwan said, and I thought the same.  
  
"Okay, but... can I be annoying now, just a little?" I nodded, of course! I loved those nerdy moments of her.  
  
"Here comes the nerd..."  
  
Seulgi ignored Sooyoung's comment. "The observable universe has a diameter of 93 billion light years and it's estimated to have at least 2 trillion galaxies in it." And Seungwan explained how much that was.  
  
"And in each galaxy, there's an average number of 50 to 100 billions stars and planets. And some people really think that humans are the only ones with intelligence to enjoy the universe? That's so selfish."  
  
"That's... such a big space, right? I believe there's life out there, but how scary would it be if we are alone? Like, if the whole planet dies, then what?" Yerim pointed, and my body got cold. It's scary to think it like that.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what's worse. To think that we have company, or to think that we may be the only ones here."  
  
"I guess being alone is the worst thing you could think about." Yes, being alones is sad.  
  
"Well, at least we have each other here on Earth."  
  
Seulgi said, and I felt the need of hugging her. I wanted her comfort, again. Because she makes me feel safe. But I only held her by the arm. "Yeah, at least we have each other."  
  
"I'm done with copying the homework. We should get going, I'm exhausted."  
  


We waved goodbye and Sooyoung threw kisses as always. I showered and laid back with Sooyoung on her bed while we talked.  
  
"What did you guys buy there?" She denied with her head, saying she couldn't tell me. "Was it cool, though?"  
  
"Yes, we had fun."  
  
"Hmm..." I wish I went with them too.  
  
"I noticed how you held onto Seulgi there." She turned her head to me, touching my nose. She wasn't joking or playing with me, her voice was friendly and sweet. "You really like her, don't you?"  
  
I looked away, blinking fast.  
  
"Unnie... you have three types of fast blinks." I looked back at her, paying attention. "You either feel like crying, or you're agreeing with something or you're confused." Now I won't even blink anymore.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You just did it! Which one of the three was it?"  
  
"I think you know me well enough and don't need me to answer."  
  
I closed my eyes and only heard her whispering that I was right, but she didn't say anything else about it. She pulled me close and hugged me, I hugged back.  
  
"I'm here for you too."  
  
After a while, I answered. "I know, kid."  
  
On the next day, Sooyoung told me something that made me a little upset, but I couldn't stay like that for too long.  
  
She arrived at the library with presents for Yerim and Seungwan. When I asked if she didn't have anything for me and Seulgi, she also told us that they exchanged presents too. But they forgot about me?  
  
I walked away from them and finished my studies at our dorm, Sooyoung came after me soon.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" I ignored her. "I completely forgot..."  
  
"Forgot about what? Me?"  
  
"No. That I couldn't say anything." I took a glance at her.  
  
"Seulgi forgot about me. And you did too."  
  
"Don't blame Seulgi for this! She didn't forget about you, she bought something for you too." Then she had my attention.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't say. I cannot tell you." She lifted her finger at me. "Don't ask her anything and don't be upset at her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I got upset, yes, for a while. What was it that I couldn't know? But Seulgi wouldn't forget about me, my curiosity was just killing me. I tried to convince Sooyoung to tell me what was it, but she didn't help me at all.  
  
The exams and assignments that came helped me to get distracted and forget about that during that period. And I guess, it was taking so long Seulgi must've forgotten too.  
  
But I missed her, we couldn't do much together because everyone was busy with the end of the semester, it wasn't our fault. I missed hanging out with Yerim and Seungwan as well.  
  
"Yerim said she'll come here soon." I said to Sooyoungn.  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"I don't know, let's wait for it." I answered to her message and took the opportunity to reply to an earlier message from Seulgi too, telling me not to watch the show without her.  
  
 ** _Bae Joohyun:_** _don't worry! it's not the same thing without you_  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and I thought it was Yerim. But it was Seulgi instead. It was cold that day, and she was barefoot. I gave her a pair of my socks to stay warm. She excused herself to use my bed to wear them.  
  
"You don't need to ask to use my bed, Seulgi..." Woah, what was that?  
  
"Ahh...? Yes. Thanks for the socks, unnie."  
  
I wanted to talk to her, stay close, and soak in that baby smell of hers. But I had to finish my assignment, while she was interacting with Sooyoung, talking about drawings. But they got my attention when Seulgi allowed her to see her sketchbook. I got mad, yes, I did. And I complained about it, only to Sooyoung to defend her.  
  
"She... only draws planets and constellations and writes information about them. It's annoying, you wouldn't like it."  
  
"That's not true, I love when Seulgi overshares science information. I want to see it."  
  
"Joohyun-" And now, Yerim knocked on the door. She checked for Seulgi and soon she appeared back with Seungwan by her side.  
  
She sat by Sooyoung's desk and opened her laptop on YouTube.  
  
"Everyone, stay quiet. It's my song."  
  
"Ya! You didn't tell us you were uploading it today!" I exclaimed, standing up behind her. Sooyoung pulled Seungwan closer, making her sit on her lap, Seulgi was by their side.

I wasn't even worried about them at the moment. Yerim's song was just true love and talent. She's a talented girl. She was looking at the girls’ reactions, and I hugged her by the back so she wouldn't see I had tears in my eyes. The song was really beautiful and inspiring. Everyone complimented her and kissed her.  
  
"We are so proud of you, Yerimmie."  
  
I hope she writes more songs soon. Fortunately, the last week of the semester came, and after that she would have more time for her compositions, and we would have more time to hangout.  
  
"Why don't we go out this Friday?" Sooyoung suggested. "It would be cool, since it's the last day of class and, we'll only see each other after vacation. Or, I don’t know who is travelling…"  
  
"I'm up to it." The others also agreed.  
  
"What about we go to the Jjukkumi Alley? I always wanted to try the ones from Grandma Na Jeong-sun." Seulgi pointed.  
  
"But isn't it like, super far away from here?"  
  
"We can go in two Kakaos, we'll divide the price, right? It closes at 10:30pm, so we need to go early."  
  
And at Friday, at the time combined, we were waiting for Seulgi to get ready. Yerim was impatient, sending a message to Seungwan to make her hurry up.  
  
"You should try to find a way of confessing to Seulgi today, or this weekend." Sooyoung whispered at me. "As far as I'm concerned, she's going to visit her parents."  
  
"In Danwon-gu?" She nodded.  
  
I shared a car with Seulgi and Yerim, but I didn't say anything on the way there. My mind was all messy.  
  
Did Seulgi like me too? How would she react? What would she think about it? If she didn't like me back, would our friendship end? Would she push me away?  
  
Wait... Who said I liked Seulgi?  
  
Who am I to keep lying to myself? Jesus... Seulgi is just so pretty today. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a drawing of a planet on it. And her smell was strong.  
  
She didn't need much to melt my heart. While she ate, she would often call the octopus 'poor little guy' and take a big bite from it. But I was getting worried with Seungwan, eating that much of spicy food, she was already looking sick.  
  
""I'm good, I swear."  
  
"But stop with the octopus now, okay?" Sooyoung told her.  
  
"I'm going to order a maeshilju."  
  
"Seulgi-yah! Ask for something else."  
  
"Aigoo, I like it." And she made the order anyways.  
  
"You already drank a lot of soju and maekgolli. You're getting drunk."  
  
"So?" She lifted her shoulders at me, in a disrespectful way.  
  
"Don't you think it's too much alcohol to mix with spicy food like that?"  
  
"You're really acting like an annoying mom right now." How rude on her part, I was just worried about her right now. I saw the waiter come back with her drink and I left the table, to the bathroom.  
  
There must be a reason why she would act like that, maybe it's just the alcohol, she didn't mean to be rude. It upset me anyways. I came back to the table only to see her drunk brain telling science stuff and confusing words.  
  
"And the moon reflected a... an aspherical..."  
  
"Spherical."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
I sat by Sooyoung's side this time instead. Seulgi complimented her, amazed by how smart she was, and made a little joke about the Earth being flat. I had to look away to hold and hide my smile over it. And I think Seulgi noticed.  
  
"Can we leave, already?" She said. Before leaving, I bought two water bottles because I knew she would need it.  
  
She seemed to be having fun, though. Walking in front of everyone and giving little jumps like the happy kid she is.  
  
"Is she drunk?" Yerim said, taking one of my bottles and drinking it.  
  
"A little. Tipsy, we would say. Could you give her a bottle? Make her drink a little?"  
  
"She'll ask to pee soon, she didn't use the restroom at the restaurant." Yerim added.  
  
"Then we can stop somewhere. Seulgi-yah! Come on now, do you want some water?" She looked at me with puppy eyes, but ignored my call. Ahh, seriously...  
  
Seungwan then took the bottle from me and approached her, making Seulgi drink anyways. And I stayed behind with the other girls. Joking and laughing at random things, and the way Yerim said that Seungwan seemed to be Seulgi's mom.  
  
We stopped at some bench seats to rest for a while.  
  
"Joohyunnie." Seulgi called for me.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Joohyunnie?" It seemed like I wasn't the annoying mom anymore, huh? "Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you before."  
  
"It was pretty rude of you. I only got worried because you were having too much alcohol with spicy food. And you'll have such a bad bellyache later and..." I was talking fast, upset.  
  
"I know... But I thought I would feel brave enough after some drinks."  
  
"Brave for what?" I wanted to feel brave for something too, but I didn't try to look for bravery in alcohol.  
  
"Unnie! Can I apologize to you tomorrow night? Can you go to my room, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night?" At her room?  
  
"Tomorrow night. It’s a surprise"  
  
"Okay. You better not disappoint me." Tomorrow's the day.  
  
"I hope so, too."  
  
"Look at the stars." I said, not knowing what else to talk, about. But Seulgi liked the stars.  
  
"We can't see the stars from here, unnie." She smiled.  
  
"But you can imagine them there anyways, can't you? You know them pretty well. Look at the stars."  
  
"Look how they shine, for you."  
  
I opened my mouth, I was surprised. Were they shining for me, in her imagination? Was I being delusional? I looked at her, about to ask, but Sooyoung interrupted us once again, continuing to sing that song from Coldplay. The other girls followed after her, and at the end, everyone were singing together.

I couldn’t sleep well that day. Just thinking and thinking about what she said, about what Sooyoung said and about my feelings. I felt something for her, something that has been growing every day. And, for what I interpreted, she felt the same. Seulgi was just a million times more shy than I am. Who knows if she wasn’t just as insecure about what I could think too. Who knows if I wasn’t being delusional at all?

And my parents. My way of running away from the tears was blinking fast, truly, just like Sooyoung said. At some moment, she noticed I was sniffling and moving around my bed without being able to sleep, she came closer to cuddle and calm me down. She knew me better than anyone. It was funny to see, how I called her my kid but she’s the one protecting me.

“It’ll be okay…”

But how I wished it was Seulgi’s arms around me. Seulgi would know exactly what to say and how to say it. She would make me laugh after saying a physics joke, but I would be happier to see her smile. Her tiny eye smile would melt my heart. The way she looked at me, when we locked eyes… it was like she was reading me. As if she knew every centimeter of the galaxy inside of me.

And I really think she did.  
  
We woke up late the next day, Sooyoung got up before me. We had lunch and organized some of the things in our dorm, Seungwan was staying here with her. And Sooyoung was traveling to see her family on Monday, for vacation.  
  
"Are you sure you won't visit your family, unnie?"  
  
"For what?" She made a face that we could interpret as 'I don't even know'. "For them to bother me with their sick religiousness? I'm good here."  
  
"I bet Seulgi wants to invite you to go to her house."  
  
"Can you not... I'm nervous about today." She sat by my side.  
  
"If Seulgi doesn't like you back, then I'm Beyonce."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"That it's impossible." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Play it cool, you will find the right moment. If she makes you feel happy and comfortable, if she respects you, and if she makes your heart beat faster... that's your girl."  
  
"You too, Sooyoung. Go for Seungwan."  
  
"Ma'am I'm already going! Did you see the way we were yesterday?" She got up, spinning around happily. "I know for sure she didn't bring a jacket on purpose, knowing I would give her mine."  
  
"Did you get it back?"  
  
"No." I laughed. "It's hers now. I sprayed a lot of her favorite perfume too so it'll stick for long."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't dating already?!"  
  
I sent a lot of messages to Seulgi this afternoon, I didn't get any reply so I asked Sooyoung and Yerim to do the same.  
Yerim took long to see it, only answering after she was done with her walk with Seungwan.  
  
I got a little preoccupied, can't deny it. So I knocked on her door. She slowly opened it, quickly got out and closed the door right away. I saw Seungwan and... some other girl? And a ladder? "Hey, unnie."  
  
"What was that about? I-" Why did she receive me like that? Was she hiding something? The girl, maybe? Did they have a... thing? "I sent you a message asking about what time I should come but you didn't answer, so..."  
  
"Oh," Seulgi snapped her fingers, "right!"  
  
"... it's past 5pm."  
  
She widened her eyes, touching my hands. Making me get goosebumps.  
She likes me.  
She likes me.  
She likes me.  
  
I don't know who that was, but it wasn't a thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry. What about at 7pm?"  
  
"I'll be back here at 7pm. Is Seungwan okay with staying with Sooyoung tonight?"  
  
"I forgot to tell her and I don't think she realized it yet. I need to finish some things here, I'll see you later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
Two hours until there. But it seemed like a year.  
  
I showered, got dressed up with my favorite clothes and perfume. Brushed my hair and teeth, and held my phone and pillow with me. And waited for the rest of my free time.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, Sooyoung opened it. She saw Seungwan and leaned against the door, I got up immediately when I saw Seulgi waiting for me.  
  
"Seems like you're spending the night with me." Sooyoung said to Seungwan.  
  
"Just the two of us." She answered.  
  
Sooyoung pulled me by the arm and pushed me through the door, calling Seungwan inside. How excited... I saw her choosing her prettiest underwear before shower, though.  
  
"So..." She started, "I made a surprise for you. Well, I was preparing this since a long time ago."  
  
"Mhm..." I locked arms with her. Her clothes were soft, just like her voice at the moment.  
  
"But we didn't have time for this, so I had to wait. But, here we are." She opened the door and I got in first. It was absolutely amazing, that's why she had a ladder before!  
  
She closed the door behind us, and now I could see clearly all the stars she glued on the ceiling. All of that for me.  
  
I was so happy about that. I didn't understand much of it, but I know how much the stars mean for Seulgi. And the fact that she planned this for me, was to fall even harder for her.  
  
"It's amazing, Seulgi. You did everything on your own?"  
  
"I had some help. Here, I'll explain everything."  
  
She held my hands, I couldn't even explain the feeling when we laid on her bed. I just wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
"You see that round thing, there? It's an asteroid." She pointed. "That's from where I took your nickname. Irene."  
  
"The asteroid's name is Irene?"  
  
"14 Irene. That's the exact position of where it is right now, out there in our galaxy. It is next to a cluster, called M44 Praesepe, those 6 stars next to it. That other constellation, it's Leo, and that big star is the brightest from that group, the Regulus..."  
  
She kept going, explaining every other constellation she had there. I was paying attention to everything, truly interested by the way she was talking. I didn't want to interrupt, she was having her moment, sharing with me what she really had appreciation for. And I appreciated that.  
  
At some point, Seulgi got so excited about a certain story she had to sit up straight on her bed to gesture better, making deep expressions, and changing her tone to every different feeling she mentioned. I couldn't hold my smile.  
  
"... and then-- Hey, what's so funny?" She was confused but smiled with me.  
  
"No, no... keep going." I wanted to hear more of it.  
  
"Ahh, I'll stop now. You must be so hungry. Bibigo?" We ordered beef bulgogi with rice and mini wontons to share. "Should we watch a movie while we eat?"  
  
"Yes, please." Lay next to her again, stay close to her body while watching our favorite thing.  
  
"What about a horror movie?"  
  
"Would be nice... but I'll be scared." Ahh, I'm scared of everything.  
  
"What, do you want me to sleep with you then?" I do. "Oh, I almost forgot!"  
  
She handed me a box with pink earphones inside.  
  
"When did you buy this?"  
  
  
"A few weeks ago, I bought online. We always watch shows together, but we get messed with the wires. This one is wireless and pretty good. Here, I'll put it for you." Why did she have to be so pure and innocent, or were she doing it on purpose to tease me? I felt the urge to kiss her when she got close to my face.  
  
"You didn't need to, Seulgi..."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
"Thank you." I got closer. "Why don't we keep watching Steven?"  
  
We ate while watching and didn't talk much, only to comment sometimes about a scene. Seulgi said she made two drawings she wanted to paint with me.  
  
"You can use my desk and I'll use Seungwan's."  
  
"Why don't we sit on the floor together? I'll need your help, anyways." Stay close to me, for God's sake!  
  
Seulgi took the same books from earlier to support the papers, a small cup with water, her watercolor pan and a plastic plate to use for mixing the colors. "So, I made a drawing of you, that I'm painting. And a friend of mine helped me with a drawing of mine, that you will paint."  
  
"Can I see the drawing you made first?"  
  
"No! Only when it's done." She handed me the drawing I should work with.  
  
"Why- you know what? I won't even say anything."  
  
"What? Tell me?" I just denied, I was tired of asking to see something she wouldn't let me do, and asked for a paintbrush. I felt like she was always running away from me. But then I analyzed the drawing of her face and got sentimental.  
  
"Look at how pretty you are... I will ruin it."  
  
"No, you won't." Seulgi sat by my side and took my hand on hers, leading to one of the color pans. "Let's start with my skin, shall we?"  
  
She guided my hand for a while, her breath was heavy, hitting my shoulder and arm. Her hands were all sweaty from the nervousness of the proximity, and she got even more flustered when I noticed she was drying them on her clothes.  
  
She left me to keep going by myself, maybe she felt uncomfortable. But I wanted to show her that everything was alright. I wanted to think that too. I started to jam to the song by tapping her foot against hers.  
  
"Seulgi-yah. Can I, please, see your sketchbook?" I finally asked. She nodded positively and got up to get it.  
  
I took it between my hands, so carefully as if it was gold, and got up on her bed to see it better. The first pages were really about stuff, other about cartoons or animals. When I saw it, I felt my stomach get crumbled into a ball. I was there, in all those pages. And I was beautiful, I felt like a mouse. She drew me, the first day they spent at the library together. And then the drawing after that, and after that. And there was me inspired after pictures I remembered I took, and some other random positions. No one was saying anything. Every page was a new surprise.  
  
"How can you capture me like that?" I closed the sketchbook and crawled closer to Seulgi.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" She was so nervous, more than me.  
  
"You did me so... beautiful. How can you see me like that?"  
  
"That's how you are. That's how I see you." She said with a smile, so lovely.  
  
"Why didn't you show me this before?"  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Your reaction." We were talking fast, I needed to go to that point.  
  
"My reaction to your beautiful drawings of me?"  
  
"Yes... I mean, no. Not exactly." I got even closer to her body, staring her lips.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I..." She licked them.  
  
And I licked mine. Please... "You...?"  
  
She kissed me. She held me by my neck, her hand got under my hair and pulled me closer, as if it was even possible.  
  
But she let go of it right away. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I..."  
  
I knew she wasn't sorry, and I knew she needed more of that too. I held her face this time, wanted to kiss more and for longer. I risked myself to put my hand on her waist, under her shirt, asking for more and more. I asked for an opening with my tongue. And Seulgi didn't take long to let me in.  
  
It was getting hotter, my hands were sweaty now. We separated lips to breathe better, and how I wished we didn't need to. Our foreheads together, my hand was still caressing her face.

I suddenly got sad. I felt like crying, trying to avoid it by blinking fast. "Seulgi-yah, hug me, please." I rested my face on her shoulder, her smell was so strong that day. I reached for her skin under her shirt again, not leaving the spot this time. She hugged me tight, and I let my tears go.  
  
Almost like immediately, Seulgi sang a soft song for me. Crying always makes me tired, and soon I fell asleep in her arms. I didn't know how long I slept but I woke up in her bed alone, with blankets covering me and a plushie under my arms.  
  
I noticed she was in Seungwan's bed, and got up to cuddle with her. She was awake. "Hey, Joohyunnie..." She turned around. "Did you like the plushie? I bought it for you."  
  
"I did. But I also did tell you to hug me."  
  
She apologized and opened her arms to me, we cuddled like that, my hands under her shirt and her hands on my waist.  
  
"You did something to me." I whispered, moving my fingers against her skin. "There's... so many feelings flowing on my Milky Way. Just for you."  
  
Seulgi kissed my forehead and wished me a goodnight. She didn't need to say anything else. I was able to get some comfortable sleep with her in that position, but I woke up early to do something that was necessary.  
  
I got the earphones and the plushie she bought with me, and left the room with a kiss on her face.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't miss me for too long."  
  
It was nearly 7am. When I opened the door carefully to not wake the girls up, my expression of surprise scared Sooyoung.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry!" They were in the same bed. "Is she sleeping?"  
  
She had blurred eyes and messy hair, cuddling Seungwan by the back. "Yes. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's my dormitory."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"I'm going to Daegu." I said, already packing a bag with the essential stuff. Sooyoung suddenly got up.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Is this a runaway from Seulgi or what? What happened?"  
  
"I'm doing this for her. I'm going to tell them." I whispered back at her, staring at her for a while and then going back to my things. She opened her closet and took a pair of clothes from it. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going with you to the station."  
  
"Oh, alright. Thank you."  
  
Yeah, I needed her support. I packed just a few things and we got to the station before 8am. The next train would leave in 30 minutes.  
  
"Did you bring a snack with you?"  
  
"Yes, they'll offer something on the way too."  
  
"Mhm." We were waiting on a bench. She seemed to be more nervous than I was, her leg wouldn't stop shaking. "So, it was good?"  
  
"Yes, it was." I smiled at her. "We kissed. And we slept together. The night was amazing."  
  
"Did you guys..."  
  
"No, no, no. We didn't. Did you?"  
  
"Well, my night with her went pretty well... We watched something, chat, kissed, and things were getting hotter and..."  
  
"Damn, look at you guys." We had to laugh. "I can't believe you are on that level, already!"  
  
"It was awesome. Seungwan is amazing."  
  
"I don't want any other details than that."  
  
"Stop being such a fool." She slapped my shoulder. "Come on, it's almost time."

She hugged me tight and wished me a good luck, telling me that she would be there if I needed anything.  
  
The trip was long, I managed to watch something on my phone and take a nap. When I got to the city, I called for a car to my parent’s house. I still didn't know how I would tell them everything.  
  
"Hey, mom. Dad." I called when I arrived there. She received me with a hug, while dad was just watching from behind.  
  
"What brings you here?" He asked. "You didn't say anything about coming."  
  
"I thought it would be nice to come see you guys."  
  
"Come in, come in."  
  
They were having lunch at the time I arrived, and I said I would organize my things and change clothes before joining.  
  
My bedroom was the same, everything in the same place was just like I left them on the last vacation. They clean it once a week. I would probably miss that, depending on what their reaction would be.  
  
I decided I wouldn't say anything at lunch, I wanted my sister to be there too and my mom told me she was at a friend’s house and would only get home in the next day after lunch.  
  
I spent the rest of the day ignoring my desperation. I couldn't think of anything else. Neither had courage to answer to all the messages I received from the girls, most of them from Seulgi.  
  
I locked myself in my old bedroom again, sitting in my bed and staring at myself in the mirror. At night, I found a large bag on the closet, and used it to pack a bunch of my stuff I wanted to keep. A few clothes I still had there, some plushies from when I was a kid, pictures... money I kept in a box for so long, even though I had my economies in banks.  
  
I waited until everyone was reunited to tell them. I couldn't hear what they were talking, just my heart pulsating nervously in my ear. I haven't even said anything since I got to the living room with them.  
  
"I need to tell you something." I spoke out loud, and they looked at me. "I... met someone."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" My sister asked, and my mom smiled. I didn't.  
  
"It's a... it's a woman."  
  
I saw my father closing his fists in anger, and look back to my mom. "I knew that Park Sooyang was trouble! She's the one behind all of this."  
  
"Can you shut up about her, at least once? You always complained about her and never really got to know her."  
  
"I know the type of monster she is, Bae Joohyun."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my friend like that! If she's a monster, then what am I?" I asked closing my fists in anger just like him.  
  
"Are you sure about this, my darling? It must be a joke." I kneeled down by my mom's side and held her hand, seeing tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom, she's the most amazing woman I've ever met."  
  
"Shut up, Bae Joohyun."  
  
"She treats me so well, she makes me comfortable, she respects me. She looks at me the same way I look at her. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm with her, you know?"  
  
"Joohyun..." His face was red.  
  
"Seulgi is just wonderful. She did... she did something to me, I can't even explain."  
  
"She contaminated you."  
  
"Can you stop with all that disgusting bullshit of yours, dad?" I got up, getting close to him. "You disrespect my friend, you disrespect me and the woman I'm happy with, you disrespect everyone and you think you have the right to do such thing? You disrespect our mom with your misogynist behavior. She does everything to you and you can't even wash your own underwear."  
  
"You're a disappointment to this family." Then I felt my tears roll down my face. "You came all the away from Seoul just to turn your back to me?"  
  
"I came all the way from there hoping that you could support and be happy for me at least at once. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
I turned my back at them and headed to my room, picking the bag I packed and the backpack I already had with me.  
  
"I want you out of this house!" I heard him yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"I was leaving already, you didn't need to tell me that!" I yelled back.  
  
"Where are you going?" My mom asked, walking behind me with my sister.  
  
"To Seulgi's house, mom. Don't worry about it." I was already calling for a car and about to message Seulgi.  
  
"Do you love her, daughter?" My mom pulled me by the arm, and held my face softly with her other hand. Her eyes were red from crying, and when I saw her like that I started to cry again.  
  
"I... I think I do, mom."  
  
"Then you have my support." She hugged me and I hugged her back, it was such a relief to hear those words from her.  
  
My sister also hugged me, and I told her to be careful and call me if she needed anything. "Take care of yourself, and of mom too."  
  
I hugged my mom again, seeing my father from far away, getting into his bedroom and slamming the door. "Enjoy your life, my darling. Don't worry about your father, I'll handle him. We love you." And kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
 ** _Bae Joohyun:_** _Seulgi, I'm sorry I couldn't answer before  
 **Bae Joohyun:** and I'm sorry I left like that  
 **Bae Joohyun:** can I please stay at your house? I'm going to the subway now  
  
 **Seulgi bear:** yes, yes  
 **Seulgi bear:** im sending you the address  
 **Seulgi bear:** keep me updated of your location, I'll be waiting  
  
 **Bae Joohyun:** okay, thanks Seulgi...  
 **Bae Joohyun:** I'll explain everything when I get there!_


	8. Further Than the Moon

At first, Seulgi thought it was just a dream, a nightmare. She closed her eyes and stood there for more than five minutes before getting up again. But no, Joohyun really left her there.  
  
Not a single note, or message, she just left with her plushy, the earphones and Seulgi's heart.  
  
She went across the hall and knocked the door, calling for Joohyun and Sooyoung at the same time. It was the tallest one who opened it. "Did you see Joohyun? Tell me she's here."  
  
She looked over her shoulder, only to find a sleepy Seungwan in Sooyoung's bed, it seemed like they slept together. "She... She went to Daegu."  
  
"Daegu? To do what? She told me she wasn't planning on visiting her family."  
  
"She had things to resolve with them. Didn't message you?"  
  
"She didn't let me know shit."  
  
"Hey, Seulgi... calm down." Seungwan got up and reached for her, noticing her nose getting red.  
  
"Joohyun just left me, after last night. After what I did to her. She could've told me something, right?"  
  
"Right, unnie. Come here." The girls pulled her by her hands, each one holding from a side. Guiding her to the bed that wasn't being used, once Seulgi sat at Joohyun's bed, she started to cry.  
  
"I thought... I thought she liked me." She said, punching the bed.  
  
"She does, Seulgi. Believe me." Seungwan sat by her side and made her lay down on her lap.  
  
"Then why did she leave me like that?"  
  
"Look, unnie." Sooyoung started, kneeling in front of her. "You know her, you know how closed she is from everything. I'm not sure if she told you about that, but I guess she did, that her family is not the most respectful and supportive." Seulgi nodded, feeling her friend drying her tears.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Her parents were even mean to me, her best friend. And wanted to pull us apart, to be against each other. She fought against them a few times, because she didn't like the way they talked about me or any other person." She held her hand. "Joohyun likes you so much, that I bet she wanted to end it once for all. Tell them everything, and ask for full respect."  
  
Then Seulgi felt her stomach getting crumbled, she got worried. "You think Joohyun went to Daegu to tell them about her feelings for me?"  
  
"Mhm, because she likes you. A lot. And she was tired of her father saying such things about us."  
  
"And we can only hope for the best, and wait now." Seungwan said, caressing her face. She was getting calmer. Sooyoung got her a bottle of water.  
  
"Should I send her a message?"  
  
"You could try, but I don't think she's going to answer." Seulgi sent it anyways, drinking her water and wiping what's left from her tears.  
  
"Do you think she'll take long to come back? Should I wait for her?"  
  
"I think you shouldn't be so worried about it. Pack your things to visit your parents tomorrow, and rest for the rest of the day." Sooyoung said, tapping her butt.  
  
After a while, still laying on her friend’s lap and almost falling asleep, she realized the whole situation in that room. "How was your night?" She whispered at Seungwan, Sooyoung went out to get something to eat.  
  
"It was amazing." She smiled. "Sooyoung's amazing."  
  
"Tell me more..."  
  
"We had fun. She has been closer to me these past few weeks, you know. Actually, talking to me as if she had a crush, rather than 'joking'."  
  
"I know, I noticed the way she looks at you too."  
  
"I noticed that too... Pardon me now, but the way she looked at me when we had sex..."  
  
"Ahhh, I can't believe you had sex on your first date!"  
  
"It was amazing!" She said, pausing each word. "She was so awesome with me, the whole time. Asking if I was okay and if I was enjoying it like this or like that... I felt loved."  
  
"That's good but did you feel pleased?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I orgasmed twice, and she did once." Seulgi started to laugh, they were talking shamelessly while whispering. "God, I was so insecure about it... But she told me to take it slow. I'm looking forward for the next times."  
  
"Jesus! I see you have a lot of fire there!"  
  
"Shut up, Seulgi!"  
  
"Call the firefighters, call the firefighters." Seulgi got up.  
  
"It's the firefighter now, alright?"  
  
"Ahh, love is in the air..."  
  
Later that afternoon, Seungwan helped her pack her bags. After that, they would meet with Yerim for a walk and a snack.  
  
"Sooyoung invited me to go with her."  
  
"Her parents house?"  
  
"I mean, yeah. But she wants to stay at some hotel near the beach first, for a few days."  
  
"Oh, right. In Jeju-si, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. Are you okay with that?"  
  
Seulgi looked confused at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know, you and your mom invited me to stay with you guys during this vacation since I'm not going to Canada."  
  
"Don't worry about it! My mom will understand. Go live your romance."  
  
"Thank you." She laid on her bed. "I hope it goes well."  
  
"Of course it will." Seulgi seemed calm, but she was almost imploding of impatience and nervousness, always checking her phone. Joohyun didn't even see them. "You should start packing your things too."  
  
After that, they met with Yerim and Sooyoung outside. Seungwan was complaining they should do something different for their last day together before leaving for vacation, since walking was exhaustive.  
  
"I have an idea." Seulgi said, sending a message to her newest friend, Sunmi. She got an answer right away. "Alright, let's get going!"  
  
"You are too lazy, grandma." Yerim said, locking arms with her.  
  
"I may be."  
  
"You're getting out of form, soon." She added.  
  
"Oh, no. She's not. She's completely and absolutely fine." Sooyoung said, making Yerim and Seulgi laugh.  
  
"Are they finally together?" Yerim asked to Seulgi, after running to her.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What about you and Joohyun?"  
  
"How did you--" She looked surprise at her.  
  
"Oh, please. I'm not blind, unnie. Besides, Joohyun would often talk about you with me."  
  
"Did she? But, ahh, I'm not sure. It's a long story." Yerim decided not to talk about that again.  
  
They got to the Arts building, where Seulgi leaded them to. Sunmi was waiting them by the studio, with a bucket of brushes on her hands. "Hey, girls... Welcome!"  
  
"Omo, I didn't know the studio was open at weekends." Sooyoung said.  
  
"It always is, we just need to leave before 8pm. Come on in."  
  
Sunmi invited them inside, and Seulgi and Yerim got in first, followed by the couple behind them. Yerim complained with a whisper, about the clothes they were wearing. "If I knew we would end up in an art studios, I wouldn't have put my favorite sports t-shirt."  
  
"Ya! Just enjoy it. I'll buy another one if anything happens."  
  
Sunmi approached with four aprons for the girls, plus one for herself. Seulgi helped her hand out the canvases to everyone, one next to the other, side by side. While they decided what they would paint, Seulgi tied up the laces for Yerim and Sunmi.  
  
"Wendy should paint Olaf." Yerim suggested. "I'm going to draw a field of sunflowers."  
  
"Joy, please, do a chick!" Seulgi said.  
  
"With a big sun shining behind it." Seungwan added.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do. What about you, Sunmi?"  
  
"I like to paint random faces. I'm going for it."  
  
"And I..." Seulgi started, and she heard Sooyoung calling her a nerd. "... am going to paint the Moon."  
  
Before starting everything, Sunmi gave them a few graphite pencils to do the sketches on the canvas. And soon, the room were filled by Yerim's playlist. Starting with Ariana Grande, of course.  
  
Everyone was having fun, pressing the pencil slightly into the white canvas fabric, then stopping for a second to jam to the song by bumping shoulders and hips against each other. Yerim was the one who couldn't stop laughing, also the last one to finish the sketch, since she chose such a detailed picture to paint.  
  
"Aigoo, why are flowers so hard to do..."  
  
"Good luck when it comes to paint all the petals." Sunmi said, from the other side of the studio.  
  
The couple were doing good with the sketches, Sooyoung had finished and she was helping Seungwan with her Olaf, deciding to draw a tiny squirrel by her chicks side.  
  
Seulgi was just as good. Her eyes, hands and brain were completely focused on the drawing, but her heart was somewhere else. She muted everyone on her phone, only letting Joohyun's notifications on, still waiting for a message. But her drawing was just good, the Moon wasn't quite hard to do. She picked a detailed picture of it to draw all the craters it has perfectly.  
  
And then the mess begun! Seulgi thought to herself, that it wasn't such a good idea to give paint to these kids.  
  
The first thing she saw after handing everyone the colors they needed, were two couple of eyes staring at each other and deciding to attack Seungwan on the cheeks with cold strikes of blue and purple paint. "Oh, God. I'm going to kill you both." Seungwan ran around after Yerim, Sooyoung phone in hands recording everything.  
  
The youngest laugh was louder than the song in the background. Seungwan ended up catching her and dipped her pencil into her white paint and made a stripe on her forehead. "Much better, don't you think?"  
  
"I do think!" Seulgi said, laughing with Sunmi by her side.  
  
"Now, you." She turned around and pointed a finger at Sooyoung. "You'll get what you deserve." She walked slowly to her, and Sooyoung quickly packed her phone in her pocket, and Seulgi started to record it now.  
  
"It was her idea." Sooyoung said, lifting both her hands up to show she was unarmed and trying to prove innocence. But Seungwan took the opportunity to tickle her armpits, and hugging her sideways with an arm, using her free hand to paint the tip of her nose and cheeks as well.  
  
Sooyoung groaned like a little kid, closing her eyes and Seungwan let go of her body, only to give her an eskimo kiss, making her nose get dirty too. Sooyoung took advantage of the proximity to steal a kiss from her, making her flustered.  
  
Ah, how Seulgi wanted to have Joohyun there with her, in her arms just like last night. She checked her phone: nothing, not a single message.  
  
They followed with the paintings, only to finish them more than an hour later. They sat on the floor together, hands and clothes all dirty, talking about their paintings.  
  
"What's with the squirrel, Joy?" Seulgi asked.  
  
"Oh, it's Seungwan." And she saw the girls staring at each other and smiling.  
  
"I really liked yours, Sunmi." Yerim said, staring at the canvas filled with bright colors, a woman with eyes closed holding a bouquet of roses. The others said they did too.  
  
"Thank you, I liked yours as well." They turned their heads to the field of sunflowers Yerim made, with a purplish sky on the background. They really got surprised at how she finished all the flowers so fast.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't ruin it." Sooyoung said.  
  
"Stop! I'm an artist myself."  
  
"You are, for sure." Sunmi said, doing a high-five with her, and then turning to Seulgi's painting, noticing the deep black background with small white dots. "Do you think the universe is in expansion?"  
  
Seulgi opened her mouth to answer but Sooyoung was faster. "Oh, it is."  
  
"What makes you think that, ma'am?" Seulgi asked, waiting to know what the sexy brain had to say.  
  
"When Hubble discovered the existence of other galaxies, he wanted to catalog their distances. For that, he used the Doppler effect, calculating the light waves. The wavelengths that reached red in the spectrum were long, and those that reached blue were the shortest." She explained while washing her hands.  
  
"Wait, I didn't understand the part of using waves to calculate distances?" Yerim said with a confused face.  
  
"I'll give an example." Seungwan also got up to wash her hands. "An ambulance on the street... as it approaches you, you hear the loud siren, which would be a wave of shorter length. And when it passes you and leaves, the sound seems to be lower, as the wave needs a longer path to reach you. The wave is longer than before."  
  
Sooyoung continued: "And it was such a surprise when he found out that most galaxies he measured, had a red shift. They were not in the red, they detoured to red. Soon, he discovered that the farther a galaxy is from us, the faster it moves away! The distance between the galaxies increased, and increased continuously."  
  
Seulgi started to laugh at her own thoughts, and Sunmi looked at her with frowned eyebrows. "I mean... Newton and the other smart guys should've realized a long time ago that if the universe were static it would have started to contract under the force of gravity. Hubble discovered about that, like... I don't know, 1930?"  
  
"1929." Seungwan corrected.  
  
"But, couldn't it happen anyways?" Sunmi asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"Not really. If it were expanding slowly, then gravity could stop and throw an uno reverse card and contract it back." Seungwan giggled at Sooyoung's joke. "But it works like a rocket. If it's velocity were too low, gravity would pull it back. But as it is super fast, to a critical velocity, gravity isn't strong enough to stop it."  
  
"So the universe is already big enough, like you said, Seulgi. And it keeps getting bigger and bigger."  
  
"Yep! Huge." She laid back on the floor.  
  
"Y'all are a bunch of nerds." She said, laying on top of her body. "I'm super hungry."  
  
Seulgi suggested that they went to buy some snacks while she picked up the ladder of the studio she forgot at her dorm. She wanted to stay alone for a while.  
  
Joohyun didn't take the blanket Seulgi bought with her, so she took the opportunity to use it as a pillow because of it's smell. Her perfume made her miss the girl even harder, much worse was the concern she had at the moment.  
  
She tried sending a voice message, asking about her. But it seemed like Joohyun's phone was dead.  
  
She went back to the studio carrying the ladder with her, it was kind of hard doing that alone, she took a while. There, the girls seemed to have bought a full meal and were just waiting for Seulgi to start eating.  
  
They didn't chat while doing that, only after they were done. Yerim's family lived in Seoul, so it wouldn't be a problem for her to travel. Sunmi was going to visit her brothers, and Seungwan would travel with Sooyoung. Seulgi was leaving home the next day.  
  
She took the very first train in the morning, wanting to go home soon. The trip took around one hour, and when she saw, she was already locked in her bedroom with her mom by her side, listening about everything that happened.  
  
"So, Joohyun..." Fortunately, Seulgi was lucky enough to have a mom like her. "Is the girl you like?"  
  
"Mhm. We had this amazing night, nothing much, don't worry." She was walking around the room, explaining about how Joohyun left her there.  
  
"Honey, if her friend said she had to do something important, then that's why she left for."  
  
"But, again; she should've told me something."  
  
"But she didn't, now you can only wait." She threw herself into her bed, by her mom's side. And she felt her phone vibrating. "Is it Seungwan? I miss her."  
  
"It's Joohyun... she's asking to stay at our house."  
  
"Why are you looking at me? You know she's welcomed here, send her the address."  
  
Seulgi got nervous, very nervous. Joohyun was coming to her house, to see her and she would see her parents too, and her brother. She was hoping everything was alright, and also hoping for the time to go faster.  
  
"Okay, honey. Let's have lunch while we wait. Come on."  
  
Her mom took her by the hand, and they went to the kitchen together. Her dad and brother were preparing lunch that day. When they saw her with red eyes, they immediately played one of the Beyonce's songs to cheer her up and started to dance to the rhythm. "Let's dance together, sis."  
  
"Ahh, what've I done to deserve this."  
  
They played around, at the TV room while their parents made the table, talking between whispers. "Why was she crying? A boyfriend?"  
  
"Don't talk as if you didn't know the truth. Kids, lunch is ready!"  
  
Dinner was delicious, Seulgi was really starving. Her dad made her favorite food, and for a moment she had happy expressions on her face. She washed and dried the dishes in a hurry, expecting Joohyun to come soon.  
  
When the doorbell rang, she ran to the door like a lightning. "It's for me!" And there was Joohyun, red eyes and noses, as if she came all the way from there crying. She had her bag in hands, but let it go once Seulgi opened the door and their eyes met.  
  
She hugged her so tight, Seulgi felt like she couldn't breathe. But at the same time, with her face on her neck, feeling her smell like that, it was like fresh air for her. She hugged her back, holding her waist as tight as her neck was being held. "Hey, Joohyunnie..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I-- I had to something and..."  
  
"It's fine, come in. We can talk about that later."  
  
Seulgi's mom was watching the scene behind them, and pretended she just got there when the girls noticed her presence. She introduced herself, and the men of the house too, saying she was welcomed there.  
  
"Did you have lunch, my dear?" Then they heard her stomach growling of hunger.  
  
"Ah, not really."  
  
Seulgi prepared a plate of food for her, and stayed by her side while she ate. Her parents and brother chatted a little more with her, but left the kitchen so she could eat comfortably.  
  
"Is it good?" Seulgi asked, adjusting Joohyun's hair behind her ear. She nodded. "My dad made it."  
  
"Your dad? He made lunch?"  
  
"Why, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nice."  
  
"Well, he lives and eats here too."  
  
"My father never helps in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
Joohyun washed the dishes and dried it by herself. Then Seulgi invited her to her bedroom to talk about what happened. They sat against the bed frame, staring at each other. Joohyun started to blink fast and Seulgi pulled her to her lap, to cuddle just like the last time.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here with you. There's no need to cry..."  
  
"Remember when I told you about my family? I had to talk with them. I told them everything, about us, about my feelings for you..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"My dad's reaction was simply disgusting." She sniffed. "She said you and Sooyoung contaminated me, as if there was a disease between us."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with us."  
  
"I know that! But he doesn't. He said I'm his disappointment, he told me to leave the house, that he didn't want me to live there anymore."  
  
"Wait, how could he-- how about your mom?"  
  
"She said she supports me, and my sister does too." Seulgi felt a little relieved after hearing that. "I have money, it will last a while. I can spend the whole year and more with that."  
  
"Won't your mom help you with that?"  
  
"I'm sure she will. But after I graduate, I'm going to find a job and it will be fine."  
  
"You have me too." She took her face between her hands, wiping a tear that fell silently off her eye.  
  
"But it hurts so much, Seulgi-yah. The way he talked to me. 'Contaminated', what a fucked up word to use." She said, with anger.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to fix his homophobia. He built a wall around himself, and he's going to learn how to get rid of it on his own. You'll see."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He's ignorant. The problem is not on us, it's on him. He will understand, sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so." She laid her head back against Seulgi's shoulder, cuddling. Her hands under her t-shirt, caressing her skin.  
  
And just like that, they both fell asleep. They didn't lock the door, and Seulgi's mom got in to wake them up after a few hours. She saw them like that, and couldn't believe how many people would think that there's something bad about such thing.  
  
Joohyun woke up startled, panicking that her mom would do something about them being together. Seulgi held her back. "It's fine, it's fine. My mom knows everything, and so does my brother."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to worry neither to apologize. Let's eat some snacks, shall we?"  
  
Seulgi's mom found it so interesting that Joohyun was majoring in mathematics, she was in love with numbers as well. She let the two women in the kitchen talking while she went to the TV room with her brother.  
  
"Sup, sis."  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
"Street Fighter, wanna join?"  
  
"You know I can't play those games..."  
  
He smiled. "Hell yeah, that's the funny part."  
  
"You should invite Joohyun." She whispered at him. "She's very competitive and gets mad when she loses. That's funny to see."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Hell yeah." She mocked him. "Wait for mom to come here with her, they're talking about numbers."  
  
He gesticulated a gun shot, he wasn't really into numbers like the women there. But, he was a game designer.  
  
"Joohyunnie!" She called, when they appeared by the door. "This dumbass right here wants to play against you."  
  
"Again me?"  
  
"Mhm." Seulgi tapped the empty space by her side, inviting her to sit there. She got up quickly and handed a controller to her, turning it on and logging on to her profile. "There you go."  
  
"I'm not sure if I've ever played it before." She said, confused. Seulgi's brother opened the list of the commands of the game and explained the basic ones to her, telling her to just press whatever she wanted if she got lost.  
  
Yeah... Well, she lost. 2-0. Seulgi's brother knew all the advanced commands of the game, and made a knockout sooner than they expected. Joohyun got mad, and the Kangs giggled at her reaction.  
  
"Ya! This ain't fair, he didn't play fair!"  
  
"Me? What do you mean? I did my best, I'm sorry if you're not that good..." He played with her and handed his controller to his sister. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Ahh, Joohyun will lose for sure now." Their mom said sarcastically.  
  
Joohyun was better at the game. Seulgi didn't even know how to hold the controller. She used her whole hand to use the left side properly, but only the index finger to press the right side.  
  
Come on, one finger to press square, triangle, circle, x, R2 and R1? The worst player ever. She ended up losing the first round. But surprisingly won the second!  
  
On the third one, Joohyun even got up as if it would make her more focused or help to play better. Somehow it did. She managed to apply an advanced command and ended Seulgi's character there. Even her brother applauded.  
  
Seulgi was laughing at the way Joohyun was celebrating her victory. It was good to see her smiling.  
  
Her dad got back from the market and everyone helped with the bags and to pack everything. "Hey, girls. Joohyun, come here." He called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seulgi said you enjoyed lunch today. I'm glad." Seulgi smiled from the other coner, looking at them.  
  
"Ahh, it was delicious."  
  
"Tell me, what would you like to eat for dinner? I'm doing it for you, you are our guest." Seulgi noticed her flustered cheeks and her eyes asking for help.  
  
"Joohyun eats everything, dad! Except for chicken."  
  
"Is that so, Joohyun? How come?"  
  
"When I was kid I ate it, and I felt very sick. I think it formed as a trauma, and I never felt good with eating chicken after that."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "I don't eat chicken as well, finally someone to share my taste with." And he turned back to what he was doing before.  
  
They ate dinner together, Joohyun was feeling very comfortable with everyone there. They were friendly and nice with her, treating her as if they knew each other for a while now. She got up first, already heading to the sink with her’s and Seulgi's dishes. "I'll wash and you dry, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Does your dad also know about you? And, us?" Joohyun whispered to her when they got to the kitchen.  
  
"I... I never told him."  
  
"I think he knows." They ended the topic there and cleaned the kitchen in silence. They stayed there at the table with the family for a few hours, just talking and gossiping.  
  
But, surprise, surprise. Joohyun sixth sense was right.  
  
Right after they waved goodnight and she left for a shower in Seulgi's bathroom, her dad called her to his bedroom. He was sitting in his bed and she sat beside him, he exhaled deeply, and Seulgi wasn't that nervous about what she could hear from him. Her mom was reading a book behind them, she winked at her.  
  
"Look," He turned his head at her. "you are my daughter, I know you better than anyone. I know who you are. I understand that you might not feel so comfortable to share your feelings with me, because as you already know, I didn't quite agree with that."  
  
She nodded slowly and he held her hand. "But I don't need to agree with anything. I support, respect and love you no matter what. You'll always be my special daughter."  
  
"Thank you, dad. I knew you would understand. Thank you."  
  
He hugged her sideways and lifted a finger at her. "But be careful, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Have a goodnight, see you tomorrow."  
  
She wished her parents a goodnight and stopped by her brother's room to do the same before going back to hers.  
  
"Joohyun? Can I come in?" No answer. But the door was unlocked. There wouldn't be a problem to get in, right? If Joohyun didn't answer it's because she was still in the bathroom and couldn't hear it.  
  
She got in, facing a surprised Joohyun, only with a towel around her body. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She covered her eyes and turned around, just to make sure. She locked the door.  
  
"It's okay! It's my fault, I forgot to pick a pajama for me."  
  
"Hmm..." She turned around to help, but Joohyun was still there, naked. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm going back to the bathroom. Could you grab my clothes and give it to me, Seulgi-yah?"  
  
"Sure." Now it was safe to look. She opened Joohyun's bag and that smell of hers filled her lungs. She turned to her closet instead, picking one of her hoodies and comfortable shorts for her. Joohyun was going to use her clothes, so Seulgi could use hers. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you, love."  
  
Love? Ah, that melted her heart. It was the first time Joohyun called her that.  
  
Joohyun left the bathroom with a silly smile on her face. Smelling the hoodies sleeve. Looking even tinier, it was way bigger than her. Seulgi couldn't hold herself from smiling at it. She saw Joohyun picking up the star plushie with her before laying in her bed.  
  
Seulgi showered fast and brushed her teeth, she wanted to cuddle with Joohyun as soon as possible. She was already waiting under the blankets for her. "I see you have another pineapple lamp here."  
  
"Yeah, I like pineapples." She ran to the bed with her, this time she was hiding her face between her neck. The most comfortable place ever. Soon she felt Joohyun's fingers caressing her hair.  
  
"You don't know how much I missed you during that day."  
  
"I know pretty well. I cried so many times, thinking you could have left me."  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"But, still."  
  
"We are here together now, aren't we?" She kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mhm. Would you give me a kiss?" Joohyun looked back at her.  
  
She held her face and kissed her soft lips in the sweetest way, a simple touch. It began slowly, and with a blink of an eye, Joohyun was already on top of Seulgi's body.  
  
Kissing with desire and so much will, as if they were hungry for each other. The room was silent, except for the sound of their wet lips being separated, gasping for air.  
  
In the middle of all of this, Seulgi took the liberty to put her hands under Joohyun's clothes and scratch her back when she felt her lips taking the way to her jaw, ear and finally her neck. Joohyun felt, heard the pleasure she was having, and slowly placed her leg between Seulgi's, smiling satisfied when she heard her moan.  
  
 **[A/N: I took the smut scene out of the fanfiction, because I know there's minors reading it (-18), including very young ages. I know how much harm having access to that kind of content caused me when I was younger, and I regret it now. So whoever wants to read it, must be +18, send me a message to my inbox on _[ansianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2213608)_ , and I'll send you an invitation for the smut. Thanks for understanding!]**

They had a wonderful night filled by love and respect. They pleasured each other with gentle touches, while getting to know each other's weak spots and preferences. Seulgi was the first one to reach her biggest point of pleasure, the same happened to Joohyun right away. She fell besides her body, cuddling with her. Their hearts were beating fast, after that giant wave of mixed feelings hit their bodies, Seulgi didn't know which one was beating faster.  
  
She kissed Joohyun on the lips, this time calmly. Then she took a look on the bed, a total mess. Where they were sitting just now, have a wet spot, and also a bit of blood. She got scared, and looked at her fingers and at Joohyun's too.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I couldn't be better."  
  
"Did it hurt, my love?" She caressed her face with her clean hand.  
  
"Nothing out of the expected. Just a small cramp right now. What about you?"  
  
"Is it normal, to have cramps? Oh my God, Joohyunnie, what if I really hurt you." She was really worried, placing her hand on top of her tummy to warm it up.  
  
"Seulgi-yah... it's normal. It happens sometimes because our body has contractions during an orgasm."  
  
"I'm sorry." Joohyun smiled at her and held her hand.  
  
"It's okay, baby. It happens. What we just had... was amazing. I loved it, you're simply perfect."  
  
"You are perfect. Thank you for everything." They shared a kiss again, and Joohyun stood close to her face, looking deep inside her eyes.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You...?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's wash out hands and pee, okay? I think we need to change your bedsheet."  
  
"Shit, I better wash it in the sink."  
  
Joohyun helped her to do that, they were already exhausted after the sex. They took a quick shower and wore their clothes. Seulgi went to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Joohyun organized the bedroom. She came back with slices of apple and strawberries, and also a heat pad.  
  
She laid on the bed first, opening her arms and legs so Joohyun could cuddle there and get comfortable on her body. Seulgi put a towel around the heat pad, she didn't want it to burn Joohyun's skin, and held it against her tummy to help with the cramps.  
  
"Is it good like this?" Joohyun nodded, taking a bite from the apple and hiding her face between Seulgi's neck. We could tell, that was her favorite spot.  
  
"I love staying with you. Thank you for everything."  
  
"You love staying with me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"What are we now, Joohyunnie?"  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
I mean, of course Seulgi said yes. They were a couple now.  
  
Joohyun stood at her house until the end of the vacation, and after classes got back, they managed to switch rooms and spend the night together. Joohyun with Seulgi, Sooyoung and Seungwan.  
  
Yerim haven't found anyone yet, she was very much in love with the music and that meant a lot to her, she felt complete.  
  
Twice a month, they went out on a date, just Joohyun and her. Once a month, they went out with the whole group. They were always together. The older girls couldn't imagine how they would survive without seeing the baby everyday. In fact, Yerim and Joohyun were the first ones to cry at the graduation day, the others followed right away.  
  
Joohyun's mom was always interacting with her somehow, also talking about her father. He in person appeared to see her graduation, with tears in his eyes. Apologizing for what he did and said, but that it was kind of hard for him to accept everything. But, they had his support now.  
  
Seulgi and Joohyun were living together in a small appartment in the city. Joohyun got her internship for a company, and Seulgi opted for a fun, not for too long, job as speaker on the planetary there, also helping with astronomy students with extra classes. They were planning to move to Daejeon around the next year.  
  
Seulgi had just finished her lecture on the planetary that night, and invited Joohyun. The night sky was beautiful.  
  
She used as an excuse, that she was doing a little research for her internship for KASI, and they let her stay for a little longer. She made friends with the guard and asked him to give her, and her 'friend' some privacy.  
  
She put a blanket on the floor and a pillow they would share while staring at the sky, Joohyun would always lay on her, anyways.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Joohyun asked, talking about the sky.  
  
"Your face? A masterpiece."  
  
"Stop it." She kissed her while giggling. "Silly..."  
  
"You are very important to me. I hope you know that." She held her face between her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'm so glad we met, Seulgi... You mean the world to me."  
  
"Ahh, just the world?"  
  
"The whole galaxy!" She exclaimed, extending her arms.  
  
"That little?"  
  
"The whole universe." Seulgi pouted, just kidding with her girlfriend. She received a kiss from her, and a long and deep stare of eyes. A lovely one, she always felt good when they were looking at each other like that. "I love you, Kang Seulgi."  
  
That caught her off guard. They never said these words before, but it was obvious that the feeling was there since the beginning.  
  
"I love you too, Bae Joohyun." She said, proudly, with a big smile. The stars were shining in her eyes. Or maybe those were tears.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Seulgi's favorite thing ever is the universe. I mean, it _was_. As you already know, her favorite subject is cosmology. It was really interesting for her because the cosmos is such a beautiful thing you can't quite understand, but you have the chance to try and appreciate it during its living process. How did it start? We know a lot of theories but no one is 100% sure about it. But it doesn't matter _how_ , because every single way was still beautiful and perfect, it gave life to millions of planets, stars and galaxies. How would it end? Well, it also has a lot of theories, but we won't be here to see it. Still, it could be something beautiful. It doesn't even have to be a bad thing, it could be the start of something new.  
  
Who can prove to us that the universe we are in right now, didn't start with the end of some other universe? And look at everything we have.  
  
That's what happened with Seulgi and Joohyun. She didn't know how it happened, but it was beautiful. Maybe, it happened at that very moment when their heads crashed against each other and then a explosion of feelings began, just like the Bigbang. Who could tell?  
  
But even though Seulgi thought that the end of something could be as beautiful as the beginning of it, she didn't want _this_ to end at all. She wished she could stay alive to witness and admire _this_ beautiful thing until the end of time. Because, in Seulgi's words, the love she felt for that beautiful thing, is stronger than any black hole's gravity. She would always fall for her.  
  
"My love for you goes further than the Moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone, thank you for reading! i would love to know what are your thoughts on this short story 💙 I'll be back soon with new fanfics! stay safe :))


End file.
